Compartiendo Habitación Con Mi Némesis
by Coralle Simidt
Summary: Yaoi Mello es transferido a un instituto donde conocerá a un chico llamado Matt en un "Pequeño" Accidente. Pero las cosas se complican aun más, cuando se entera de que tendrá que compartir su habitación con este individuo. Peleas, Sentimientos, y Travesuras, es lo que surgirá de este acontecimiento. MelloxMatt Romance y algo de Humor
1. Cap 1 Un Pequeño Accidente

(Cap 1) Un "Pequeño" Accidente

-¡¿Y a mí que! – Decía un rubio furioso mientras hablaba por celular, como respuesta a un "Te amamos" de sus padres.

-_Perdónanos Mello. Pero es lo mejor para ti, cariño…_- Decía su mamá

-¡Lo mejor para tu puta madre! – Concluyó a continuación cerrando el teléfono.

Todos él en avión le miraban con los ojos como platos, asombrados por su "refinado léxico".

-¿¡Que! – Les encaró Mello con una mirada asesina.

Los presentes volvieron a lo suyo. Excepto el pequeño niño que estaba a su lado, el cual le ofreció una bolsa de patatas fritas. El de ojos celestes se la arrebató bruscamente para después lanzarla al suelo del avión y pisarla con enojo.

-¡No quiero tus sucias papas! –

-Antes de que las tiraras no estaban sucias – Vociferó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A qué te tiro yo por la ventana? – Lo amenazó

-¡MAMÁ! – Soltó en llanto

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Japón, Mello bajó de este aun con su cara de pocos amigos y con sus maletas en la mano, maldiciendo a sus padres por lo bajo. ¿De dónde sacó este chico su mal carácter? Si sus padres son cariñosos y amables.

Fue primero a una tienda de armas que se encontraba en un callejón. Era una de las mejores. Sabía de ella gracias a la información que le brindaba internet. Entró de una patada sin temor alguno. El lugar estaba semi-vacío y los de adentro posaron sus ojos sobre el recién llegado. Mello estaba callado, de semblante serio. Miró a su alrededor; Había una mujer rubia con camisa roja y jeans tejanos; Un gordo de camisa negra y calvo de la cabeza, con barba algo larga y canosa; Otro hombre flaco de cabello negro, vestido del mismo color; Y por último, el hombre dueño del local, peli negro, de lentes, y flacucho, de poco cabello, cabe resaltar. El oji celeste rió maquiavélicamente y entró de lleno al local. Se afincó en la barra y dijo firme…

-Dame la IN3 – Suspiró algo fastidiado aun por el viaje.

Los presentes se asombraron. ¿Cómo es que un niño, de apenas 15 años, necesitaba ese tipo de arma?

-¡Ahora! – Golpeó el mesón

El dueño se espabiló y fue a buscarla

-Chico malo ¿Eh? – Dijo la rubia seductoramente mientras le tomaba la cara al chico.

-¡Suéltame vieja! – Se zafó

La mujer se asombró molesta por las sabias palabras del otro. Los dos hombres a su lado soltaron una risita burlona y se tapaban la boca para no aumentar el volumen y no ser descubiertos, pero sus planes fallaron. La mujer les dio una fugaz mirada asesina, y estos, al captarla, se quedaron callados.

-Para tu información, tengo 21 años –

-Óyeme bien anciana – Ella se asustó con la cara del otro – En lo que me entreguen la pistola y las balas… No dudaré en pegarte un tiro entre esas dos cejas peludas – Le empujó la cabeza con el dedo índice.

-¡Me depilé ayer! – Se defendió sacando su espejo compacto y viéndose en él para confirmar malas sospechas.

En seguida llegó el de lentes con el pedido de Mello.

-¿Tiene balas? – Tomó la pistola y la detalló

La chica se espabiló al escuchar la pregunta y un frio le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No. ¿Le busco algunas? –

-Tráeme 18 –Puso el arma en la mesa.

-¿De cuáles? –

-Sorpréndeme Inutil – Dijo "Amable" como siempre, con una sonrisa de lado para nada tierna. El otro se fue en busca de lo nombrado.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Cesar y Edward. Venimos de Nueva York. Soy Vianca – Le extendió su mano.

Mello se la quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego le dio su más cordial saludo escupiéndosela.

-¡IIUUK! – Gritó dando pequeños saltitos de asco.

-¡Jajajaja! – Rieron sus hermanos

-¡IMBECIL! – Cacheteó al rubio

-¡AGH! – Enfureció este - ¡Trae ya las malditas balas vejestorio! ¡Quiero matar a esta mujer! –

El hombre llegó corriendo con las balas. Definitivamente renunciaría a ese trabajo después de este día, ya ha soportado mucho y realmente el rubio tenía cara de psicópata, seguramente era capaz de lo que sea, lo notaba en sus ojos.

Tomó con desespero las municiones y comenzó a cargar el arma con ansias. Ya quería oír gritar a la chica.

-¡Edward! ¡Cesar! ¡Vámonos ya! – Dijo apurada mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero. En eso, se escuchó un disparo.

Después de estar en ese lugar, tomó un Taxi hacia su nuevo instituto. Al llegar se paró en la gran entrada de este mientras lo contemplaba. Vio a muchos jóvenes afuera conversando, jugando, se les veía muy alegre.

-Aquí llegué yo. Para hacerles sufrir – Se dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Sacó una tableta de chocolate y la mordió victorioso para luego adentrarse en el lugar.

Caminó por el centro del jardín principal con un semblante serio y despreocupado.

-¡Cuidado Matt! - Fue lo que se escuchó, y luego Mello cayó al suelo.

Un pelirrojo, un poco más alto que Mello, había tropezado con este, ya que corría despistado. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos solo se encontró con la cara del llamado "Matt" que… ¿¡Lo besaba!

-¡AHG! – Lo empujó Mello con la cara roja de la pena. Le había robado su primer beso.

-Lo-Lo siento – Se disculpó el de las Googles en la cabeza – No era mi intención. No te vi –

El rubio se restregaba la boca para quitar todo rastro de ADN del pelirrojo, quien solo le observaba un poco asustado por su mirada.

-Necesito mi chocolate – Musitaba -¿¡Donde esta mi chocolate! – exclamó

Al ver al piso divisó a su amado; moribundo y sucio, pidiendo auxilio. Lo tomó entre sus manos y con lágrimas exageradas en los ojos lo miraba como si esperara un "Estoy Bien" de este.

-¡Eres un MALDITO PERRO! – Le lanzó el chocolate, aun duro, en la cabeza de Matt

-¡Auch! – se quejó este sobándose

Mello estaba fúrico y apenado por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Su cara estaba roja, no tanto de cólera, sino por el desprevenido beso. Metió su mano en el bolsillo en busca de su fiel amiga pero… no la sintió.

-¿¡Eh! – Rebuscó mejor pero no había señales de ella hasta que…

-Hola – Sonrió un pelinegro de alta estatura y algo encorvado, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo en alto la pistola, con solo dos dedos, como si le tuviese asco.

-¡Devuélvemela! –

-No es necesario – dijo tranquilo – Vamos a la oficina del director – comenzó a caminar esperando que el de ojos celeste le siguiera. Pero al contrario se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Matt para golpearlo, destruirlo, masacrarlo, romperlo en miles de pedacitos, pero sus ideas fueron destruidas al sentir como el chico de ojeras le halaba de la camisa arrastrándolo, y nuestro protagonista, cruzado de brazos.

-Mihael… ¿No? – habló un hombre de tercera edad

-Así es –

-Es un placer jovencito. Espero que… -

-Sí, si, ya – Dijo fastidiado con una vena de impaciencia resaltada en su cabeza – Dame la llave de mi dormitorio y la clase en que estaré. Y luego puedes callarte. –

-Toma – Suspiró el hombre entregándole un papel junto con la llave

-Gracias – Dijo de mala gana arrebatándoselo de manera grosera. Luego se levantó para salir del lugar.

-Es un buen chico – Dijo sonriente el hombre que estaba parado al lado del director una vez que el otro se fue.

-¿Tú crees Watari? – Le miró preocupado

-No ha cambiado en nada - Rió

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de su habitación

-24… 35… 46… ¡48! Debe ser esta – se paró en frente y pudo escuchar un molesto ruido. Así que pegó su oreja en esta para poder oír mejor.

-¡Rápido rápido!... ¡El cristal será mío imbécil!... ¡Toma esto…! – Fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió. Se le quedó mirando a esta de la cual se asomó un rubio.

Los dos jóvenes se veían uno al otro, estupefactos al darse cuenta de sus identidades.

-¡T-TU! – Exclamó Mello con cierto asco en su semblante

-Ho-Hola – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo


	2. Cap 2 Compartiendo Habitación

(Cap 2) Compartiendo Habitación

Después de quedarse mirando por unos largos segundos, como si de algo realmente extraordinario se tratase, y lo era, definitivamente el destino les estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, Mello comenzó a moverse robóticamente pegado a la pared, aun anonadado, rodeando al otro joven, para asegurar que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Formuló al fin el rubio quien no pudo mantener el control de sus piernas y cayó sentado al piso mirando con pavor al pelirrojo.

-¡Jm! – Hizo un hipido de risa al ver la "tierna" actitud del otro. – Eso debería preguntarte yo… - Habló con una sonrisa amable mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba en el piso el control de su consola de videojuegos para caminar hacia el aludido, el cual al notar su acción, intentó retroceder un poco, pero la pared se lo impidió.

Matt le extendió la mano con una sonrisa para ayudarle a parar. Mihael se la quedó mirando y luego la golpeó grosero para apartarla de su vista y levantarse con orgullo y los ojos cerrados para mantener la cordura y no molerlo a golpes, bueno, no aún.

-Este es mi cuarto – Concluyó alegre el pelirrojo.

El oji celeste miró a su alrededor, aun con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. Divisó un gran televisor pantalla plana última generación, una consola moderna conectada a este con un juego en pausa. Una pequeña nevera y una mesa con dos sillas que hacían perfecto juego y decoraban el lugar. Dos camas individuales, una mesita auxiliar con una lamparita y un despertador que marcaba las 5pm de la tarde. Además una gran ventana con cortinas color chocolate y al lado, dos estantes con gabinetes para guardar sus pertenencias.

-También es mi habitación – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Oh! Que coincidencia – Sonrió Matt como bienvenida. Parece que a él no le afectaba en nada.

-Déjate de tonterías – Suspiró y se lanzó a la cama más cercana colocando sus manos en la nuca y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Cansado? –

-No es tu problema –

-Ya veo… - Dijo el de Googles y se giró hacia su TV para sentarse en el suelo frente a esta y seguir su juego – Ahora si… ¿Me extrañaste? – Le hablaba al muñeco malvado que aparecía en la televisión.

Comenzó a apretar los botones del comando con desespero y furia como todo un verdugo. Cuando terminó el Primer Round tomó el control para subirle volumen, subirle mucho volumen y continuar con el Round 2. El compañero que estaba acostado en la cama comenzaba a molestarse, se notaba en su semblante.

-¡Baja el volumen! – dijo aún sin abrir los ojos y con un tono de voz algo alto para que el Gamer le oyera, pero fue en vano -¡Oye Tu! – Se sentó en la cama -¡Baja el volumen! – Gritó

-¡Vamos, Vamos! – Animaba a su personaje mientras se acercaba a la pantalla como si quisiese atravesarla

Mello se acercó al pelirrojo de ojos verdes por detrás, y le pegó una patada en la espalda haciendo que este se inclinara hacia el frente y en seguida, casi por inercia, pausó la partida. El volumen se detuvo inmediatamente junto con esta.

-Te dije… Que le bajaras… ¡Al maldito Volumen! – le empujaba mas la espalda con cada palabra, haciendo que este se encorvara más y más.

-A-Auch! – Se quejaba sin poner resistencia

-Veo que se la llevan muy bien – Dijo un pelinegro despeinado parado debajo del marco de la puerta, quien les observaba desde hace un pequeño rato.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de hacer lo suyo pero aun con la misma posición. El pobre de Matty debajo del pié de Mello.

-Aunque… Después de ese beso, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ustedes dos –

-¡¿Eh! – Exclamó Mello todo enrojecido y acto seguido se giró rápidamente cruzado de brazos para ocultar su cara. El pelirrojo se limitó a reírse. Parece que a él no le importaba nada, nada en lo absoluto.

-Fue un accidente Elle-Sensei – Se levantó y se paró en frente de este, el cual le acarició la cabeza cual cachorrito, y Matt sonrió.

Mello se giró levemente y vio esta escena. Estaba grande para ese tipo de cosas, pero debía admitir que a él también le gustaría que le acariciaran el cabello. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que el mayor había llegado a donde él y repetía la escena de hace un momento con el Gamer, pero esta vez con nuestro principal protagonista, quien al notar que sus propias mejillas se encendían, se quitó dando un paso atrás y haciendo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza para liberarse del otro.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad no? – Preguntó el de ojeras sin prestarle atención al anterior acontecimiento.

-Si ¿Y qué? – Contestó el rubio con cara de perro

-Mihael Keehl. Soy el profesor Lawliet, Elle Lawliet, o puedes decirme L –

-¡Mello!... S-Soy Mello –

-Bueno Mello. Espero que te guste la ciudad – Volvió a colocar su mano en la cabeza del menor, pero esta vez no hizo el mas mínimo intento de zafarse; solo bajó la mirada colorado.

Por la cabeza de Mihael pasaba la imagen de la cara de L. Realmente era una persona atractiva, tanto de físico, como de personalidad.

Después de este hecho, Mello se dispuso a mirar por la ventana abierta del edificio, recargado en el marco.

-Odio eso – Se dijo, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar escucharlo.

-¿Qué "Eso"? – Preguntó sin despegar los ojos de su videojuego portátil. Acostado en su cama moviéndose de un lado al otro, para "mejor control" de su auto de carrera virtual.

-Eso – El rubio señaló una pareja de jóvenes que se abrazaban sentados en una banca, quedando exactamente debajo de su ventana. Gracias a Kami-sama que Mello estaba en el 4to piso y los chicos no podían oírlo.

Matt se levantó dejando sus PSPx50 en la cama (conste que estamos en el futuro, por lo tanto el "PSP" ha evolucionado) para asomarse en la ventana.

-¿Una pareja de enamorados? – se burló Matt

-Sí. Es realmente asqueroso – arrugó la cara

-No es asqueroso, es tierno – Corrigió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tierno? ¡Ja! – Burló

-En algún momento tú también tendrás tu pareja –

-Eso jamás –

-Admítelo. Se enamorarán, saldrán juntos, luego se casarán, y tendrán… -

-¡No… lo… digas! – Frunció el ceño amenazante

-¿Hijos? – Le miró inocente

-¡AAHG! – Se incorporó y lo lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡AUCH! – Cerró los ojos por el impacto

El rubio se sentó encima de él y comenzó a halar su cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Jamás, Jamás tendré hijos! –

-¡Demonios! Perdón, no volveré a decirlo – Se quejaba para que le soltara.

-¿Otra vez ustedes dos? – Preguntó L parado en la puerta. –Venía a decirles que pronto les traerán su equipaje y los encuentro con esto de nuevo -

La escena se repitió y los chicos se quedaron paralizados. Acto seguido Mello bajó de la espalda de su compañero y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos para controlarse de no gritar más.

-¿Qué no pueden tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Dijo Mihael un poco molesto.

-Claro. Y si quieres también podemos poner paredes insonorizadas para que hagan sus cositas sin preocupaciones –

El aludido abrió sus azules ojos como platos mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. Por el contrario, Matt, tirado en el piso, no entendía nada.

-¡¿De qué hablas! ¡Solo tengo 15 años! –

-Yo tengo 16 – aclaró el pelirrojo ingenuo

-Pero bien es lo que quieres Mihael – Habló tranquilamente el recién llegado

-¡Soy Mello! -


	3. Cap 3 Cómprame Chocolates

(Cap 3) Cómprame Chocolates

-¡Estoy aburrido~! – Alargó la frase tirado en el piso – Para empezar yo no quería venir –

-¿Por qué no sales un rato? – Sugirió Matt quien jugaba en su celular.

-Porque no me da la gana – Le miró de reojo

En eso tocaron la puerta

*Toc-Toc-Toc*

Mello suspiró y obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse para abrir, ya que el peli rojo no le prestaba atención al golpeteo y seguía sumido en sus asuntos.

-¿Mihael Keehl? ¿Mail Jeevas? Sus equipajes –

Después de que el sirviente les entregara sus pertenencias, los dos se dedicaron a desempacar.

-¿Por qué nos entregan las maletas a esta hora? – Se quejó el nuevo mirando el reloj que marcaba 8pm

-Para revisar que los estudiantes no traigan cosas como armas, drogas… -

Y hasta ahí escucho Mello la conversación ya que su mente se dedicaba a pensar únicamente en su fiel amiga, la pistola.

-…Procurando no tener accidentes… -

-¿Es decir que no puedo tener nunca más mi pistola? – Le interrumpió asustado

-¿Qué no prestas atención? Te digo que las armas si las pueden permitir, pero si llega a haber un asesinato, todos los que llevan armas serán sospechosos; y el profesor Elle, que es un gran detective, sabrá la verdad y expulsarán al culpable – Explicó Mail

-¿Y qué hacen con las drogas? –

-Eso si no lo permiten, procuran no tener accidentes con ese tipo de cosas. Si no, ya yo fumara – Habló con cierto deje de fastidio - ¿No escuchaste mi explicación eh? – Le miró pero su compañero estaba distraído - ¡Mihael! – Le llamó la atención

-¡Que soy Mello dije! – Le miró furioso

-Es para ver si prestas atención – suspiró y en seguida se fijó que tampoco le hacía caso, aun estaba adentrado en su maleta - ¿Pero que tanto buscas en ese maletín? –

-¡Mis chocolates! – Dijo preocupado - ¿Dónde están? – Movió toda su ropa - ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMPOCO PERMITEN TRAER CHOCOLATES! ¡¿Qué MAL PUEDEN HACER UNOS POBRES CHOCOLATES? –

-Cálmate. Si permiten chocolates –

Se quedó pensando – Entonces… - Analizó –Mis padres debieron haberlos sacado antes de irme – Balbuceó - ¡Malditos Bastardos! –

-Cálmate Mello – Suplicó

-¡Cállate que también es tu culpa! –

-¿Mi culpa? – Se puso el dedo índice en el pecho algo ingenuo

-¡Sí! ¡Por haberme empujado esta tarde se me cayó mi tableta! – señaló acusador

-Ahh – Comprendió Matt y miró al techo como si sus recuerdos se encontrasen dibujados ahí - ¿Hablas de cuando nos besamos? –

-¡Si! , ¡No! , Es decir… ¡No digas eso! – Se le puso la cara extremadamente roja

-¿Qué no diga qué? – Le miró confuso poniendo su cabeza un poco de lado para mejor enfoque

-¡Que nos besamos! –Gritó fúrico

-Pero tú lo dijis… -

-¡CALLATE! –

-De acuerdo. Pero no te enojes – suspiró inocente

-Pagarás por eso – caminó hacia él y le tomó del cuello de la camisa -¡Cómprame chocolates! –

-¿Yo? –

-¡SI, TU! – exclamó a punto de perder la paciencia con ese idiota

-¿Por qué yo? –

-¡PORQUE ME BESASTE! –Luego de gritar esta frase se asombró por lo dicho

-Ya veo – Le restó importancia – ¿No te basta con otro besito? – Le miró y puso sus labios listos para la acción.

El rubio se sonrojó notoriamente y lo lanzó de un empujón al piso.

-¡No! ¡Solo cómprame un maldito chocolate! – Exclamó apretando los dientes

-De acuerdo – Dijo el Gamer sobándose la cabeza - ¿De qué marca los comes tu? –

-Doows – se cruzó de brazos

-No conozco esa marca – Se levantó

-¡¿No? ¡Es de los mejores chocolates! –Dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba del peli rojo.

-No la había escuchado nunca –

-Vamos a la tienda Perro. Te mostraré lo que es un chocolate –

Caminaron por los desolados pasillos y ninguno se dirigía la palabra hasta que…

-¿Tú también eres nuevo? – Preguntó mello sin mirarle, pendiente de su camino.

-No. Siempre he estado aquí – Sonrió

-¿Siempre? – Le dirigió la mirada

-¿No lo sabes? Antes esto era un orfanato y luego se convirtió en una institución. No tengo padres por lo tanto siempre he estado aquí porque nunca me adoptaron – Entraron a la tienda y Matt siguió caminando para encontrar el pasillo de los dulces, así que no notó que cierto rubio se había parado en la entrada asombrado.

El oji verde se giró al no notar la presencia del otro.

-¿No vienes? – Sonrió

Mihael se espabiló y caminó junto a él. Al llegar al pasillo rebuscó en los estantes bajo la mirada curiosa de Matt

-¿Y por qué te llevaron tu equipaje a la habitación? ¿No dices ya vivías ahí? –

-Sí, pero como se acabaron de terminar las vacaciones volví. Había viajado a parís –

-Siempre he querido ir a parís – Dijo tranquilo -¡Oh! Aquí está –Sacó su chocolate Doows y sonrió malévolo -¿Ves? ¿Ves? –Le acercó el chocolate a Matt –Estos son los mejores chocolates del mundo –

-Wow – sonrió y luego se acercó a las repisas de metal y tomó varios

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Mello

-Te compraré muchos –sonrió con una gran cantidad de empaques en sus brazos.

Mello se coloró y bajó la cabeza desviando la mirada.

Se acercaron a la caja y Matt pagó por todos ellos mientras Mello le miraba cual niño pequeño cuando sus padres le compran un juguete.

De regreso a la habitación Mail tenía la bolsa con los chocolates y el oji celeste degustaba su dulce caminando a su lado

-¿Y tú qué me dices Mello? – Le miró

Suspiró – No mucho. Mis padres son unos imbéciles que me sacaron de mi país para estudiar mejor porque tengo talento y bla, bla, bla – Mordió su tableta. – Ahora tengo que vivir en esta maldita cárcel. Los odio –

-Da gracias a Kami que al menos tienes dos padres que quieren lo mejor para ti – Sonrió

Mello se rehusó a continuar la conversación y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Pero ya verás que será divertido. Te enseñaré el lugar mañana y te presentaré a mis amigos –

-Me da igual – Dijo y luego entraron a su dormitorio.


	4. Cap 4 Con El Pie Izquierdo

(Cap 4) Con el pie izquierdo

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando la luz del sol penetraba por la ventana de la habitación. En seguida el despertador no dudó en anunciar las 7:30 pm emitiendo un muy fastidioso sonido. Cierto rubio estiró el brazo y le pegó varias veces para que el molesto sonido se detuviese.

-Un día de estos… le llegaré por detrás al maldito despertador y lo asustaré mientras duerma… para que vea que se siente – Balbuceó con pesadez aun medio dormido

Sintió una presión en el cuerpo, lo cual interrumpió el descanso de Mello y este terminó por abrir lentamente sus hermosos y celestes ojos. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo divisar una cabellera roja. Evidentemente, era Matt. El nombrado abrazaba a Mello de la cintura cual oso de peluche y con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, una posición bastante incómoda.

Mello abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la escena e inmediatamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le pateó el estómago al chico y este cayó al piso sonando un golpe seco. Se retorcía del dolor que le había despertado repentinamente. Nada peor para empezar la mañana.

-Aaaah~-Se quejaba tomándose la panza

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cama? – Interrogó con enojo sentado en la cama viendo al de ojos verdes.

-N-No… No lo sé –Terminó la frase con dificultad. Respiró profundo y trató de levantarse – S-soy sonámbulo –

Ahora si me chupó la tara Pensó Mihael asombrado. Ahora pasar todas las noches con ese chico sonámbulo, que molesto sería. ¿Qué clase de cosas se le ocurrirá hacer mientras duerman? Ante estos pensamientos se sonrojó levemente.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó con un ojo cerrado aun por el dolor.

El otro suspiró e intentó no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Acto seguido se levantó de la cama en busca de su ropa y caminó hacia el baño bajo la mirada del otro.

-Me ducharé primero – dijo antes de entrar

Después de que nuestros protagonistas se alistaron para su primer día de clases, salieron de su cuarto para ir a desayunar.

Caminaron por los pasillos ahora con alumnos, profesores y sirvientes de aquí para allá. Matt hablaba sobre videojuegos mientras mello, a su lado, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños obstinado, para tratar de no romperle la cara.

-…de primera generación. Y sus gráficas son fantásticas. Puedes sentir los disparos como si estuviesen en nuestro… -

-Cállate –

-… Me daba cuenta de que los rasgos de los personajes… -

-¡Que te calles! –

-… Que una consola normal no podría leer el Chip… -

-¡Coño! ¡Cierra el maldito hocico! ¡A penas es de mañana ¿Y no puedes callarte por un momento? –Le dijo Mihael tajante.

-Buenos días Matt – Dijo una voz neutra que se hacía presente.

-¡Near! – Dijo alegre restándole importancia al regaño de su compañero.

Near, un pequeño chico albino que para rematar vestía todo de blanco. Se quedó mirando al rubio como si lo escaneara pero sin cambiar la cara de indiferencia que tenía.

-¿Nueva compañera de dormitorio eh? – Preguntó el pequeño

-¡Soy un hombre! – Enfureció con el puño en alto preparado para mentarle la madre.

El pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro a Mihael -¡Sip! – Dijo sonriente –Su nombre es Mih… -

-Soy Mello – Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un placer conocerte Mihael –

-¡Que soy…! Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? –

-He oído hablar de ti. Eres al que el famoso Matt le dio un beso de bienvenida – Pero al Gamer no parecía importarle las palabras del albino.

A Mello se le subió la temperatura, tanto de la pena, como de la cólera. ¿¡Es que nadie podía olvidar ya eso! Estaba a punto de tirársele encima para ocasionar un asesinato instantáneo de esos que se sirven inmediatamente, cuando una voz, reconocible al instante, le sacó de acción.

-Buenos días chicos –

-¡Buenos días Elle-sensei! – Se escuchó decir a Matt muy contento

-¿Qué hacen? –Miró a Mello, quien sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Near, y luego miró al mencionado anteriormente

-Ho-Hola –Saludó el rubio soltando al peliblanco y intentando recuperar postura para fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Near y Mello se estaban conociendo – Sonrió el de Googles.

-Ya veo – Dijo sereno y con las manos en los bolsillos -¿Han desayunado ya? –

-Vamos a eso – Contestó Mail

-Pues lleva a Mello para que conozca el lugar – Sugirió L

-De acuerdo –

Luego miró a Near -¿Y tú ya comiste? – Le pellizcó la mejilla tiernamente.

-Si – Respondió este sin cambiar su expresión neutral.

Esa escena hizo que Mello ardiera de furia por el tacto de L con Near y miró de reojo al menor con un deje de asco.

-Creo que Uryuu te buscaba hace un rato. Deberías hablar con ella – Informó el azabache.

El albino solo asintió y fue en busca de la chica nombrada.

Lawliet se despidió diciendo que tenía que prepararse para su primera clase de este nuevo año escolar. Después de ello, los otros dos no tardaron en llegar a la cafetería, donde, después de que Matt pidiera su desayuno, se sentaron en una mesa desocupada. El lugar era bastante grande, pudo notar Mello.

-¿Qué comerás tu? –Preguntó sentándose al frente del rubio, el cual, como respuesta, sacó una tableta y la mordió. –Desayunarás chocolate? No es bueno para la salud – Mello no contestó y miró para el gran ventanal en donde se podía admirar el gigantesco patio.

Notó que el profesor Lawliet pasaba por ahí y luego desapareció cuando la ventana se había terminado, cruzándola, claro está.

-¿Qué edad tiene L? – Preguntó al fin sin despegar sus ojos del exterior.

-Tú no contestas mis preguntas. ¿Por qué yo he de responder las tuyas? – Mordió su manzana

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez! –Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado inclinándose al frente.

-Tiene 18 –Volvió a morder su fruta con serenidad.

Todos en la gran sala se quedaron mirando a la pareja y Mello, al notarlo, los fulminó con la mirada y todos, muy asustados, volvieron a lo suyo.

El de cabellera dorada se limitó a devorar su dulce de cacao con enojo y desespero. El Gamer solo le miraba y notó que una migaja de dulce se había quedado en su mejilla, así que se inclinó y pasó su dedo pulgar para limpiarle tiernamente, causando así, el rubor de Mihael quien solo le miraba atónito.

Mail se acomodó nuevamente en su silla muy tranquilo, mientras dejaba al otro con una cara de "He visto a un fantasma"

-Deberías comer con cuid…. –

-¡Ahg! – Se levantó Mello de golpe y tomó la mesa lanzándola, haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre ella se callera.

-Mi comidita – Sollozó Matt exageradamente.

Le tomó de la camisa –No me vuelvas a tocar la cara – Vociferó entre dientes.

-Pero solo quería ser amable… - Hizo un puchero con lágrimas en los ojos al estilo anime, de esas que son exageradas.

-¡Una Mierda! – Lo hamaqueó (Hamaquear: Mover bruscamente)

-¿Eres así u hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? - *snif*

-No – Le soltó – Hoy me desperté dando una patada con él –


	5. Cap 5 ¡OniChan!

(Cap 5) ¡Onii-chan!

Después de su ″agradable″ desayuno, Matt convenció a Mello de que se calmara un poco. Este aceptó aun con cara amargada y exhalando hondo para no matar a cualquier insecto que se le atravesara. Parte de su molestia lo ocupaba el haber visto al albino en la mañana, cuyo comportamiento detestaba; el tener que compartir sus momentos con el tonto pelirrojo a su lado, y estar encerrado en esta institución. Todo se acumulaba y generaba a un furioso individuo, aunque, de por sí, el siempre ha sido así, pero su temperamento empeoro una vez entro en este lugar. No le queda de otra, ya estaba ahí, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse.

-siempre me he divertido mucho en este lugar - Hablo Matt cuando salieron de la gran cafetería - Tu también podrás hacerlo - Sonrió

El rubio presto atención a sus palabras pero no le miro. Acto seguido saco una hoja de su bolsillo.

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón "A" de Cuarto Año? - Dijo sin quitarle la vista a su papel el cual le indicaba en que clase estaría.

-¡Oh claro! Ese es mi salón -

Mello quedo hecho piedra por un instante y luego se desparramo al piso con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-El destino es un ser despreciable. Y ese destino se encuentra dentro de este edificio. Lo encontrare y le hare añicos - Musitaba inaudible para Matt.

*Riiiin* sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

-¿No vienes Mello? - pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos

-Si - Dijo sin ánimos y camino siguiendo a Mail cual alma en pena y lamentos.

Todos estaban ya en el salón. Mello decidió sentarse en el último puesto de la última columna, al lado de la ventana. Al contrario, Matt estaba de segundo en la columna siguiente, por lo tanto, este podía ver perfectamente la espalda del peli rojo, pero él no podía verle la cara al menos que se girara completamente.

-Buenos días, tomen asiento - Dijo el profesor entrando, tomo la tiza y escribió en el pizarrón su nombre - Soy el profesor Lihgt Yagami para los que no me conocen. - paso su mirada por todo el salón detallando a cada alumno - Veo que solo hay un nuevo. Los demás me conocen - tomo una lista que estaba en su escritorio y le hecho un ojo - ¿Keehl Mihael no? - Miro al rubio - Bienvenido Mello - sonrió

El aludido solo le miro desinteresado.

-Bien - concluyo - Hoy no haremos la gran cosa ya que es el primer día. Veamos... -

Las clases terminaron por hoy. Solo se dedicaron a hablar de sus intereses, sus vacaciones, y luego el profesor les entrego una hoja con distintas preguntas relacionadas a distintas materias, para evaluar el conocimiento de los estudiantes.

Era de medio día, momento del almuerzo. Mello y Matt entraron a la cafetería. El rubio caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, muy serio, mientras el otro jugaba con su PSPx50 captando por perspectiva el camino que debía seguir.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar por un momento? - se acomodo en la fila de estudiantes para pedir su comida.

-¡Si～! - exclamo de victoria - Ya pase el último nivel, ya puedo morir en paz - Guardo su consola portátil en el bolsillo entre una pequeña carcajada.

Al tener ya las bandejas del almuerzo en sus manos, se sentaron junto a Near, quien comía solo en una mesa mientras construía una torre de papas fritas.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal te fue en clases? - pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes. Lo aburrido del primer día - contesto sin quitarle la vista a sus papitas.

-Sí. Es aburrido - certificó Matt probando el arroz - ¡Ahh, que hambre! - se sonrojo por el gusto. -El arroz esta delicioso -

Mihael suspiro y pincho un pedazo de carne. Cuando intento meterlo en su boca...

-¡BUENAS TARDEEEES! -

-¡AHH! - se asusto mello y cayó al piso.

Una niña de tez blanca y cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas era la que había pegado ese grito de emoción que afecto solo al rubio. ¡La pequeña apareció de la nada!

-¡Hola Uryuu! - Saludo el oji verde con una sonrisa.

El novato, aun tirado en el piso, observaba asustado a la jovencita, que poseía unos ojos color violeta y una cálida sonrisa de inocencia. Cargaba entre sus brazos un oso rosa de peluche.

-Perdón - miro a Mello - ¿Te asuste?

-No～ - contesto sarcástico - Es solo que el piso es mas cómodo que la silla. Podría dormir aquí todo el día.

-Que curioso pensamiento - rió

-Ahg - gruño y se levanto

-Uryuu, te presento a Mello, es mi compañero de habitación y ahora mi amigo.

Mihael decidió ignorar lo de "Amigo" y sin decir más, se sentó nuevamente.

-Es un gusto Mello - Dijo la pequeña - A Lilly también le agrada conocerte - Le mostró su oso - Soy Uryuu Yoshida -

-Hmp - Intento ignorarla

-A mi también me gustan los chocolates - dijo

-¿Eh? - Le miro asombrado -¿Como sabes que a mí...? -

-Uryuu sabe los gustos y formas de pensar de todos. - Interrumpió el peliblanco - Puede saber que quieren los animales, que sientes, lo comprende. - hizo una pausa y mordió su papa - ¿Cómo? no preguntes. No hay respuesta - habló viendo la cara confusa del oji celeste.

La azabache no prestaba atención a la explicación del otro y solo se limitaba a hacer bailar a su oso de peluche, sentada ella en una silla de la misma mesa que los chicos.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, los tres alumnos decidieron mostrarle a Mello el Wammy's House.  
-¡Mira, mira Mello! - le llevaba Uryuu de la mano muy contenta - Esta es la sala de juegos - abrió una puerta y los chicos entraron detrás de ella.

-Wow – Fue lo único que dijo mientras mordía su dulce favorito. –Me parece raro que Matt no duerma aquí – Le miró de reojo después de notar que en el lugar habían varias "maquinitas".

-Esos juegos son mediocres. Prefiero encerrarme en mi habitación a jugar con mi consola que tiene más gráficas que esos muñequitos. Y además, hace tiempo que pasé todos los juegos. – Se dio aire

-Mmm – Fue lo que contestó el rubio desinteresado.

-Pero hay otras cosas divertidas – Dijo la niña mientras iba corriendo hacia ellas para señalarlas. –Está el Ping Pong, La mesa de Futbolito, También hay distintos juegos de tableros en esta repisa. ¡Amo este lugar! – Sonrió y estiró sus brazos como si fuese algo realmente increíble, y a decir verdad, era un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo.

-Y antes había una máquina para recoger peluches. Pero la quitaron. – Habló Near – Por su culpa – Señaló a Uryuu

-¿¡Eh! ¿Y yo por qué? – Dijo triste

-Porque se los ganaba todos – Contestó el niño

Después de aquello se dirigieron al patio trasero.

-Aquí se hace la clase de deportes. O, a veces también se ponen los estudiantes a jugar en las tardes, como hoy – Informó la chica

-Que bien – Habló sin interés el nuevo.

-Iré por una malteada – dijo sin ánimos el peliblanco

-¡Espérame Near! Voy contigo – le avisó el peli rojo para ir detrás de él juntos a la cafetería.

Los otros dos se sentaron en las bancas que estaban ahí mismo, a esperarlos. La azabache hablaba sin parar mientras Mello no hacía más que fingir escucharla, solo disfrutaba el sabor de su ya pequeño chocolate. Se le acababa, claro está.

De pronto y sin aviso, el balón con el que jugaban algunos estudiantes en el campo, se dirigió hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, iba hacia la cara de la más pequeña. El rubio, por reflejo, lo detuvo 5 centímetros antes de estrellarse con la cara de Yoshida. La chica solo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos como si intentase hacer que en algún momento el balón se esfumara y no chocara con ella. Mihael dijo unas cuantas palabrotas antes de devolverles el balón con un deje de fastidio, causando así, que en su ser, el objeto viajase con furia y se topara con el estómago de uno de los individuos causando que se retorciera de dolor.

Después de que la niña salió de su trance, se volteó lentamente para ver la cara de fastidio de Mello y sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas amenazaran por salir, dijo realmente muy agradecida…

-¡Oni-chan! – Se lanzó a sus brazos

-¿¡P-Pero que mier…! – La miraba atónito

*snif* - Si no hubieras estado aquí, yo no sé que me habría pasado – Lloraba

-¡Deja la estupidez y apártate! – gruñía

Ella hizo exactamente eso y se limpió las lagrimas – Lo siento - *snif*

-¿Estás bien Yoshida? – Dijo una voz calmada, cuyo dueño encorvaba levemente y sus manos yacían sobre sus bolsillos.

-¡Elle-Sensei! – Intentó sonreír – Si, estoy bien. Gracias –

-No. Gracias a Mello – Lo miró sonriente y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. La chica a su lado se le quedó mirando por unos momentos – Te agradezco por cuidar de Uryuu –

-¡Hmp! – Se cruzó de brazos, típico en el.

Pasaron exactamente 6 minutos más. Ya L se había marchado.

-¡Ahg! ¿Cuándo piensan venir? – Se quejaba el mayor

-Oni-chan… – Le llamó la pequeña mientras jugaba con su oso

-No soy tu hermano –

-Oni-chan… -

-Coño ¿¡Que! – Le miró furioso

-Deberías decidirte – Habló sonriente pero sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿Decidirme? ¿¡A que te refieres niña? –

-Decide: ¿Elle, o Matt? – Le miró interesada pero pícara

-¡¿EH? – Esa no se la esperaba.


	6. Cap 6 Elle o Matt

(Cap 6) Elle o Matt

-¡Bue-nos-di-as! – Canturreaba muy alegre cierto peli rojo mientras saltaba en la cama de su compañero para que despertara.

El otro abrió lentamente sus ojos

-Es sábado – se quejó con pesadez mientras se acurrucaba.

-Sí. Tu primer sábado Oni-chan – Se acercaba una pequeña.

-Para empezar… - Se sentó – Matt normalmente no está despierto a las… - Miró el reloj - …nueve de la mañana.-

-Hoy salía un nuevo juego y fui a comprarlo a primera hora. No puedo esperar – Dijo emocionado con dicho objeto en sus manos.

-Segundo, te he dicho mil y un veces que no soy tu hermano –

-Si lo eres – sonrió

-Tercero, no autoricé la entrada de cierto algodón –

-Me arrastraron – Respondió Near

-Y cuarto… - Levantó su dedo índice – no hay quinto-

-¿Terminaste? – Dijo con fastidio el pequeño

El rubio solo le miró mal.

-Prepárate. Hoy saldremos a pasear – Dijo la chica muy emocionada.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que iré con ustedes? – rió como si los demás fuesen unos idiotas al creer semejante tontería.

-Nada, solo te llevaremos –

-No lo creo – se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

-Por favor – hizo pucheros la niña

Mello se la quedó mirando, la ternura le invadía, pero logró contenerse.

-No –

Siguió caminando hacia el baño y pasó por el lado donde Near estaba sentado de cuclillas.

-Por... ¿favor? – Dijo sin mostrar entusiasmo alguno

-¡Iahg! – Se asqueó – ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo esta vez seguro y siguió caminando

-Por favooooooor – Esta vez se topó con el puchero de Matt.

Se quedó mirando su inocente carita por unos largos segundos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y no podía controlar su impulso de tirársele encima y abrasarlo. ¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza del chico

-N-No pongas esa cara…. Bu-Bueno… Yo… Tal vez si… Emmm… De-De acuerdo – suspiró derrotado

-Wii – Lo abrazó y Mello se estremeció. Estaba anonadado, lo… LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO

-¡Sueltame! – Se zafó fingiendo enojo

-Jeje – Rió Matt – Bueno, bueno, ve a vestirte.

Caminaban ya, fuera del Wammy's House. Mail y Uryuu charlaban muy animados seguidos por Near el callado, y Mello, que degustaba un chocolate.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pequeña, no se quitaba aquel recuerdo, aquella pregunta, aquella vergonzosa respuesta, todo daba vueltas en su mente. Nunca pensó que aquello le quedaría tan marcado en la cabeza, que aquello le sucedería. Pero… ahora tenía que afrontar sus asuntos, deshacerse de lo que no le conviene y lo que sí. "Decide: ¿Elle o Matt?" esa pregunta lo atormentaba todas las noches a pesar de que ya hubiera transcurrido una semana desde la emisión de aquellas palabras.

-Hmp – Se quejó en su interior, muy concentrado, inclusive sus ojos estaban cerrados y caminaba por inercia.

-¿Pasa algo Mello? – Preguntó el Gamer

El rubio, al reconocer la voz, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos topándose con la cara de su amigo, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros y se podían sentir las respiraciones. Este le miraba sonriente y sin despegarle la vista, como si buscara en su interior la causa de su perdición.

Mihael se quedó completamente paralizado ante tal cercanía y enrojeció furicamente, para luego actuar de manera brusca golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no invadas mi espacio personal!? – Gritó enojado. Sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos y sus cejas no podían demostrar más odio.

-Jeje – Rió apenado por sus tonterías mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde segundos antes, su amigo había estrellado sus nudillos – No tengo la cuenta. Jeje. Perdona, es que me pierdo en tus profundos ojos color cielo – Dijo inocente.

Los demás solo lo observaban asombrados. Pareciera que le estuviese pidiendo perdón a su novia con palabras románticas y cursis para convencerle. Ante aquel pensamiento Mello se coloró levemente mientras le veía de una manera tierna. Nadie le había dicho semejante cosa, pero, NO, el era fuerte, no dejaría que esas palabras entraran a su corazón. Por un momento esa frase consigue penetrar su alma completa, estrellándose con ella, como si de unas nubes de lluvia se tratase, pero al ocurrir eso, hay un trueno; Y algo así sucedió.

-¡¿Qué crees que dices inepto?!- Le empujó para apartarlo de su camino -¿Deja de decir… tonterías! – Gruñó y comenzó a caminar derecho pero marcando bien sus pasos con fuerza. Como si quisiese dejar huellas de su enojo en aquel lugar para no perderse.

Ya se encontraban sentados dentro de la heladería. Matt pedía los helados mientras Near armaba lo que parecía ser un gato haciendo dobleces en la servilleta (Origami) y Lilly le hablaba al otro.

-Deberías controlarte un poco más, se amable. Matt dijo eso con tanto cariño… -

-Cierra la boca Uryuu y deja de fingir que tu osito habla – Refunfuñó el rubio rompiéndole las ilusiones a la pequeña.

La chica se asombró por las despiadadas palabras del otro.

-No te preocupes Lilly – Acariciaba a su pequeña amiguita – Lo que Oni-chan dice no es cierto –

-¡Claro que es cierto! – Siguió Mello

-No, no lo es. Yo confío en Uryuu – Defendió Lilly

-¡Que es cierto digo! – Se inclinaba en la mesa para enfrentar a su enemigo cara a cara. – Tú no tienes vida propia –

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –

-¡Pues…! – Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el peli blanco

-Mello, a mi me parece que estas siendo muy infantil – Dedujo sin despegarle la mirada a su entretenido "juego"

Ya la mesa estaba repleta de animales de papel y las servilletas se habían acabado.

-¡Retráctate pelusa de ombligo! – Le fulminó con la mirada

-Y entonces… - hizo el dobles final de su ultimo animal de papel - … ¿Qué hacías discutiendo con un peluche? –

El otro abrió sus celestes ojos como platos y luego miró a Lilly. Detrás de esta se asomó la cara de la azabache, dueña de una sonrisa de "jeje… Tonto"

-Grr – Tomó el oso y mordió su oreja.

La oji violeta se le quedó mirando con asombro y suma tristeza al ver como su linda osita colgaba de la boca del rubio y este la miraba victorioso.

-Devuélvela, es mía – Estiró sus brazos para tomar su juguete entre sollozos, pero Mihael le sostuvo de la cabeza, y como Uryuu era muy pequeña, y por supuesto sus brazos muy cortos, no alcanzaba su objetivo y solo se limitaba a luchar.

El de Googles llegó en seguida. Le entregó el de Menta a Near y luego separó tranquilamente a los otros dos. La chica, al notar su presencia se calmó un poco para tomar su helado de Mora.

-Matt – Lo miró con cara de perrito – Dile a mi hermano que me devuelva a Lilly

-De acuerdo – Suspiró

-Y después dice que no es infantil – Musitó el peliblanco refiriéndose a Mello. Suspiró y probó su helado

-Mello – Habló el Gamer con una sonrisa – Entrégale el oso a Uryuu – Pellizcó si mejilla tiernamente y el otro, anonadado e hipnotizado, abrió su boca como si Matt hubiera dado en el clavo. En seguida el oso cayó y la pequeña, muy contenta y emocionada, lo recogió.

Fue todo tan instantáneo. Como si Matt apretara un botón de MelloBot y este se activara correctamente. El aludido se encogió de hombros, enojado y sonrojado por lo idiota que había sido ante aquel acto. Había caído ante su amigo. Como cuando L le tomó la mejilla a Near aquel día. ¿Por qué estos chicos tenían que ser tan lindos, dulces, tiernos…? Un momento. NO.

¿Elle o Matt?

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría ese tormento?

-Gracias Matt – La voz de la jovencita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí. Gracias Matt – Habló el albino – Calmaste a una bestia y la enamoraste… - Mihael le pisó el pié – ¡Auch! –

Mail, tan distraído como siempre no prestó atención.

Calmados comenzaron a comer, al contrario de Mello que no quería ese dulce frio y se equipó con chocolates.

Las campanitas del local sonaron al contacto con la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Por ella penetraron tres personas. Una mujer rubia y dos hombres junto con ella. El rubio frunció el ceño.

Parece que aquí va a haber una disputa pensó y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Oh no, lo había olvidado, no le han regresado su arma. Si me ven… Esto se pondrá difícil. Tragó fuerte y apretó los puños.


	7. Cap 7 Disputa

(Cap 7) Disputa

Mello se limitaba a clavar la mirada en los tres clientes recién llegados. Rogando por lo bajo que no le vieran, pero él sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a ser posible. Tenía en cuenta que tarde o temprano le verían, y ese lugar sería un caos.

-¿De que querrás tu helado Vianca? – Preguntaba el mayor. Ese hombre que aun Mihael no olvida, El mismo de cabeza calva. Cesar.

-De limón, con chispas de colores – Contestó ansiosa.

El llamado Edward, estaba muy tranquilo al lado de estos, observando en la vitrina. Pero ningún sabor le llamó la atención. Suspiró y se giró un poco para visualizar alguna mesa libre. Se encontraban una pareja de novios, una familia de 4 personas: Padre, madre, hijo, e hija, y cuatro adolescentes. Aunque había uno verdaderamente sospechoso, encogido de hombros, con la mirada hacia el piso. Era rubio y llevaba una vestimenta de cuero negro, la cual no tardó en identificar. Se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que la voz del otro le sacó de su concentración.

-Y tu Edward ¿qué sabor quieres? –

El aludido negó con la cabeza dando referencia a que no quería comer nada por ahora. Frunció el ceño sin despegarle la mirada al rubio y lo señaló. El aludido lo notó por perspectiva y levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

¡Rayos! Se maldijo en la mente

-Mello – Musitó el calvo y le miró sorprendido.

Los tres estaban paralizados en un juego de miradas interminables.

-¿Crees que pueda pedirlo tipo Banana Split? – Se giró para ver al mayor - ¿Tienes suficiente dine… - Se quedó callada al notar en donde se posaba la mirada de sus acompañantes - ¡TU! – Lo señaló fúrica

El citado se levantó bruscamente y sus compañeros de mesa se espabilaron para dedicarle la mirada al mencionado anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa Mello? – Preguntó Matt

La mujer sacó su arma de fuego y comenzó a dispararle a Mihael sin resultado de dolor alguno. El joven corría hacia ella mientras esquivaba ágilmente las balas, ya que la pistola que tenía la mujer, no era muy rápida en los disparos.

Cesar apuntó a la chica de la caja, al notar que se dirigía a pedir auxilio por su celular. Ella, al ver que la apuntaban, bajó el móvil y se quedó tranquila.

Los presentes se cubrieron la cabeza con sus brazos al escuchar los disparos, como si fuese la más grande fortaleza, pero obviamente, el miedo causa semejante reacción. El pelirrojo levantó la mesa para esconder a Uryuu y a Near, pero él, al contrario, dejó caer su helado, sin importancia alguno, para acudir a la ayuda de su amigo, el cual ya había llegado al alcance de la rubia y hizo una patada rastrera , golpeándole en sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada al suelo, lo cual tuvo efecto.

El pelinegro, al notar que el otro joven se acercaba a la escena, se paró en medio para cerrarle el paso, y en el transcurso que duró metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su arma, Mail rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que este, un poco aturdido cayera al suelo y su boca, con una sustancia roja saliendo de ella. Cesar, al observar semejante hecho, dejó de apuntar a la joven muchacha que atendía el local, y dirigió su blanco a Matt pero en el momento en el que se disponía a apretar el gatillo, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su cara que hizo que su puntería fallara y la bala terminó rozando la pierna de Matt.

-Ahhg – Re quejó de dolor arrodillándose para sostener su herida, notando como el pantalón se tintaba un poco de rojo.

-¡MATT! – Gritaron al unisono Mello y Uryuu preocupados por el estado de su amigo.

Mientras tanto el albino solo se limitaba a observar a sus contrincantes con expresión de mal gusto en su semblante.

El rubio volvió a golpear a Cesar en la cara. Dicha acción causó tal impacto en el hombre citado, que inevitablemente dejó caer la pistola. Mello la tomó rápidamente.

-¡Cuidado Oni-chan, detrás de ti! –Gritó asustada la azabache

Mihael Keehl rápidamente se volteó para encarar a la rubia quien le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza y disparó, pero falló y notó como el otro se agachaba y golpeaba su estómago, causando que ella también soltara el arma, la tomó y apuntó a los dos individuos contra los que peleaba.

-Cesar y Vianca – Pronunció sus nombres con una mediana sonrisa

Edward se encontraba arrinconado, la mano del pelir rojo le sostenía el cogote para que se calmara y dejara de atacarle. Lo cual consiguió al estar el otro sorprendido e inmóvil (aun pudiendo respirar ya que la presión que ejercía Matt no era muy fuerte)

Ya, fuera del lugar, se escuchaban las sirenas de los carros de policía llegar. Estos entraron rápido, armados y en defensa. La chica de la caja les mostró cuales eran los delincuentes y que había ocurrido. Los otros tres subieron al auto obviamente detenidos por la ley.

-Oni-chan – le habló asustada seguida por el albino

El rubio se giró para ver unos ojos violeta llenarse de lágrimas.

-Quiero irme – Suplicó apenas y manteniendo el equilibrio. Ya que estaba muy asustada y las piernas le temblaban.

-Matt – Le llamó. El joven estaba de espaldas a él hablando con un policía se giró para mirarle – Regresemos.– Habló serio.

De vuelta, Mello estaba muy callado. No pronunció ni una palabra en todo el camino, solo se limitó a caminar, muy sumiso en sus pensamientos. Matt también pensaba en la situación de hace un momento, pero no estaba tan perdido en su interior como lo estaba el oji azul a su lado. Uryuu caminaba tomada de la mano del peli rojo, sin decir palabra alguna. Rogando llegar rápido a su "Hogar" y que el miedo se fuera de su cuerpo. Near, por otro lado, tan neutral como siempre, caminaba sin importancia alguna al acontecimiento de hoy.

Ingresaron al sitio de su destino. Uryuu dio las gracias a los mayores por haberla llevado a pasear y por haber encarado a aquellos delincuentes. Se despidió del peliblanco y se fue corriendo a su habitación, perdiéndose por los largos pasillos del centro educativo.

Near también se fue, haciendo una reverencia, y en seguida Mello, sin decir más nada, se limitó a caminar a su respectiva habitación, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar en el que se separó el grupo. Al entrar, con su compañero detrás de él, se tumbó en la cama a devorar un chocolate con sus ojos cerrados y una gran tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, ocultando su desespero y cólera dentro de sí.

-¿Puedo saber por qué nos atacaron tan repentinamente? Pude notar tan claro como el agua, que su blanco éramos nosotros. – Habló el Gamer mientras guindaba su chaqueta en el perchero que se encontraba al lado de su armario.

-¿Yo que se? – fue la única respuesta que recibió

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ellos? – Se sentó en su cama sin quitarle la vista curiosa a Mihael, quien tenía los brazos de tras de su cabeza en la otra cama.

-Tal vez… - Mordió su dulce –…Los he visto antes –

Suspiró - ¿Qué les hiciste Mello? –

-¡Yo no les hice nada! – Se intentó defender abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama, ya que la conversación se volvía más… "interesante"

-Vamos Mello... Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos en la semana que ha transcurrido. ¿Por qué no he de confiar en mí? Tal vez pueda ayudarte –

Se vio derrotado y suspiró esquivando la mirada de Matt –Veras… Antes de venir aquí fui a comprar uno de mis más preciados objetos, como lo es el chocolate, pero esta vez era mi Arma, mi mejor amiga, mi fiel compañera, una pistola IN3, de las más ágiles. En la tienda me encontré a una mujer realmente muy fastidiosa. – Giró los ojos

-Y esa mujer es la misma que nos encontramos allá – Dedujo

-Sí. Esa pervertida y acosadora anciana, es la persona más molesta de este mundo, claro después de ti – Dijo obvio

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo? –

-Porque tú eres el maldito chico que me robó mi primer beso – Dijo ya molesto por el recuerdo, mientras le miraba de una manera escalofriante.

-Okey, pues lo siento. Es que tropecé contigo, no te vi. –Se defendió perfectamente

-¡Bueno! Ese no es el punto. Como decía… De una manera más resumida; Me obstiné y le disparé en la pierna. –

Mail se asombró - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Que no te das cuenta del dolor ajeno? No debías dispararle –

-Me sentí un poco mal después de haberlo hecho. En otras palabras, me retracté, pero ya era tarde, no debí tratarla de esa manera. – Mordió su chocolate – Con un solo puñetazo en la boca yo creo que ya se hubiera callado – sospechó. Matt le miró de reojo. Definitivamente ese rubio no tiene remedio – Pero para no ser mala persona les di un dinero para que la llevaran al hospital, y llamé una ambulancia. –

-¿Te disculpaste con ella? –

-No. Tal vez por eso me maldijo y juró vengarse –

-Ya veo – Suspiró

-¡Ja! Pero no le funcionó – Dibujó en su faz una sonrisa de medio lado

Matt se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación y se quitó el pantalón

-OYE OYE ¿!QUE HACES!? – Preguntó Mello asustado y enrojecido

El otro no le hizo caso y terminó de quitarse su prenda de vestir y buscó otra para cambiársela. Era una bermuda color veis que le sentaba bastante bien. Mello se había volteado para no tener que observar la incómoda escena. No sabe por qué le causaba aquello ese chico, pero era muy molesto sonrojarse todo el tiempo por culpa del peli rojo.

-¿Po-Por qué te quitas la ropa? – Tartamudeó aun de espaldas

-Porque esta manchada –

-¿Manchada? ¿Manchada de qué? – Se giró, ya que escuchó cómo se terminaba de cambiar

-Sangre – Levantó su pantalón, y se pudo notar, por la pierna, un tinte rojo.

-¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo – Se levantó y le arrebató su pertenencia observando la mancha.

A decir verdad en su estómago le creció un deje de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que pudo decirle observando cómo se agachaba para divisar más de cerca su herida situada cerca del tobillo.

-Sí. Esto no es nada. Sanará pronto. Aunque debo admitir que arde. – Se levantó mirando a Mello

-¿Y si mejor vamos a la enfermería? –

-No. La doctora sabrá que es un balazo y las interrogaciones que nos obsequiará no serán agradables ni fáciles de esquivar. Sabrán que participé en una pelea, y tú también saldrás perjudicado. – Razonó.

El rubio se quedó callado observando cómo su amigo encendía su videoconsola y activaba el juego muy tranquilo y despreocupado. Él sabía perfectamente que Mello era un canalla que buscaba pleito y de temperamento agresivo, pero con todo y lo malvado que ha sido este con el Gamer, el no tiene intensiones de denunciarle, acusarle, o incluso odiarle por ello. Entonces… Había conseguido un verdadero amigo. Pero no se le olvidaría el beso, eso es algo que ha quedado marcado en la mente de todo ser viviente a su alrededor, y por supuesto, en el. La furia le creció en el semblante y una timidez se apoderó de sus mejillas, causando un leve rubor. Este hizo caso omiso a aquel asunto, aunque en el fondo tuviera infinitas ganas de masacrar a Matt. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 4pm, luego se limitó a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla de juego y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué de divertido le ves a ese tipo de juegos? –

-Que pregunta más tonta – rió de medio lado sin quitar la atención de sus asuntos –Eso es como si yo te preguntara "¿Qué tan genial es comer un chocolate?" –

-AAAAH… - Se asombró - ¿¡Como puedes decir semejante pregunta!? –

-¿Ves? –

Suspiró – Bueno, a ver… Enséñame a jugar – Frunció el ceño mientras sonreía lleno de valor


	8. Cap 8 Matt Está Herido

(Cap 8) Matt está herido

Con un poco de dificultad, Matt logró enseñarle los comandos, y al cabo de 15 minutos, Mello ya le había agarrado el truco. Logró despejarse un poco, ya que se sentía un poco molesto y fastidiado por aquella disputa y a la misma vez culpable por la herida de su amigo.

-2 Vs 2 – Informó Mail sobre el puntaje que tenían - ¿La definitiva? – Preguntó

-Si – Hiso una maquiavélica sonrisa dispuesto a vencerlo

-¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una idea – Mencionó con una sonrisa interesante

-¿Qué sugieres Jeevas? – Se cruzó de brazos curioso

-¿Y si hacemos una apuesta? –

-¿Una apuesta? – Repitió dudoso mientras miraba al techo – Suena interesante –

-Bueno – Concluyó – Si yo gano… tendrás que disculparte con aquellas personas – sonrió

Frunció el entrecejo – Pues si yo gano, mañana me comprarás 50 chocolates más – Sonrió desafiante.

-¡Hecho! –

Le extendió la mano y el rubio la correspondió con fuerza y decisión, pero por un momento el contacto de estas causó que un cosquilleo naciera en el estómago de Mello. Este miró al peli rojo como si en él se encontrara la respuesta a esa extraña sensación, pero lo único que consiguió fue una hermosa sonrisa que se formó en la cara del otro, una sonrisa inocente, se notaba que no le importaba ganar o perder, solo disfrutaba del agradable momento que compartía con su amigo. Mihael volvió de su trance, desconectando rápidamente el vínculo de sus manos lo más rápido posible, antes de que prendiera la cordura.

-Dejemos de tonterías y formalidades, comencemos a jugar – Tomó el control

-De acuerdo – Afirmó tranquilo mientras se bajaba los googles para más emoción, y apretaba el botón que indicaba "Iniciar nuevo combate". Acto seguido, escogieron sus personajes y comenzaron la partida.

En el transcurso de la pelea virtual, Matt llevaba la delantera, ya que le quedaba más vida que el otro. La batalla estaba tan interesante, que causó que el Gamer, se levantara para más énfasis y precisión, lo cual fue fallido, ya que al intentarlo hiso un brusco movimiento que molestó su herida.

-Assh – cerró sus ojos fuertemente por el pequeño dolor que le inundó en ese momento, y su concentración por la partida se esfumó.

*K.O* Se escuchó proveniente del mismo juego.

-¡JA! GANÉ – Sonrió ampliamente Mello, sin poderlo creer internamente.

-Si jeje. Ganaste – Intentó sonreír.

-Ahora tendré mis 50 tabletas de chocolate – Levantaba los puños victorioso.

-De acuerdo. Lo justo es justo. – Sonrió débilmente – Ahh – Se tomó la pierna sin poderse parar bien.

Mello se preocupó un poco - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te duele mucho? –

-E-Es solo que me lo molesté – Tartamudeó por el dolor y quitó la mano en seguida notándola llena de su líquido vital.

Al rubio le creció una culpabilidad inmensa en el corazón. Se quedó perplejo mientras Mail corría al baño para limpiarse un poco y lavarse las manos.

Ese maldito rufián le había disparado a su mejor amigo, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con aquel asunto. Ahora se daba cuenta del dolor que sintieron esos chicos cuando le dispararon a su hermana. Tal vez no debía haber hecho eso. Estaba pagándolo. Ahora, con todo derecho, debía disculparse con aquellas personas para calmar su alma.

*Toc-Toc*

Suspiró y no tardó en abrir la puerta.

-Ho-Hola Oni-chan – Habló tímida y preocupada.

-Hola – dijo sin ánimos y con el deje de fastidio que cargaba siempre.

-Quería saber cómo se encontraba Matty –

-Parece no importarle mucho la herida, pero en realidad si le afecta aunque él no lo quiera aceptar – Se hizo a un lado dándole referencia a la chica de que pasara.

Asintió y entró cuidadosamente

-¿Dónde está? – Se sentó

-En el baño – Y dicho estas palabras el citado salió de sus aposentos.

-¡Hola Uryuu! – Saludó con una sonrisa inigualable, ocultando sus males para no perjudicar al prójimo.

-¡Matt! – Corrió hacia él y lo abrasó - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

-Jejeje – Rió un poco nervioso – Estoy bien. No te preocupes Uryuu – Puso la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña para que se calmase.

-No, no lo estas – Se acercó Mello

-Queremos ayudarte – Agregó Yoshida suplicante

-No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien – Sonrió nuevamente

El rubio, fastidiado, empujó al de googles a su cama haciéndolo que callera sentado y un poco confundido.

-Uryuu, ¿Sabes donde podríamos adquirir agua oxigenada, unos vendajes y algún…? –

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó inmediatamente entusiasmada, sabiendo ya el contenido siguiente de aquella pregunta. – Dami de seguro tiene – Habló para sí misma.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – Se dijo – Dile que nos preste su… - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una fuerte ventisca le movió su cabellera. Se trataba de la azabache quien había salido a la velocidad de la luz y volvió en lo que canta un gallo con el maletín en la mano y sus ojos como dos estrellas.

-Estoy de vuela – Anunció

-¿Enserio? – habló sarcástico – Bien, ya, dame esa cosa – se la arrebató, la colocó en la cama y la abrió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó el peli rojo

El otro hiso caso omiso a la incógnita de su compañero.

-No sé mucho de esto, pero… Puedo intentar sanar un poco tu herida –

Matt se tensó. ¿Y si acababa muerto? ¿Y si luego le tendrían que amputar la pierna? Quien sabe lo atolondrado que era Mello, eso podría traer malos resultados. Por su cara resbalaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor causadas por los nervios.

Mihael tragó fuerte - ¿Dami estaba ocupada? – Se dirigió a la oji violeta quien miraba atentamente. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero tal vez era mejor idea que Dami le ayudara a curarle.

-Sí. Al parecer estaba haciendo la tarea –

-Es cierto. La tarea – Musitó. Pensó que tal vez luego la haría y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su víctima. Suspiró – Haré lo que pueda –

Mail solo apretó los ojos esperando a que el otro hiciera su respectivo trabajo.

Comenzó por destapar el agua oxigenada y luego la derramó cuidadosamente sobre la herida, humedeciendo un poco la cama, pero nada que con los minutos no se secase. Al cabo de 5 minutos la pierna del peli rojo ya estaba vendada.

-Valla – Espetaba la pequeña

-Wow. – Miró su pierna – Has hecho un buen trabajo Mells – Lo felicitó

-¡Jm! – Se limitó a decir, sin expresar un "gracias" con superioridad.

-Gracias – sonrió tiernamente el de google precisamente

-Déjate de niñerías – recogía todo.

-Nunca pensé que te preocupara tanto como para usar tus escasos conocimientos sobre el tema de salud – rió un poco.

-¡Claro que no! Tú no me preocupas. Me preocupa que mañana no puedas levantarte a comprar mis chocolates – Se cruzó de brazos algo ruborizado y esquivó la mirada del peli rojo.

-Si claro – Se dijo casi inaudible el otro.

-Bueno, el ambiente se tensa- susurró para sí misma – Mejor me voy ya a mi habitación – Habló en un tono más audible. Tomó la pequeña maleta y se despidió – Espero que mejores Matty – Rió nerviosa y salió dando un portazo. Dejando a un confundido Matt y a un asombrado Mello.

En el transcurso que quedaba del día, el Gamer se dispuso a jugar con su PSPx50 reposando en su cama mientras que el rubio hacía la tarea del lunes. Miró de reojo a su compañero y le habló.

-¿No piensas hacer la tarea de matemáticas? –

-Estoy jugando – Contestó sin quitarle la vista a su consola, como si los deberes fuesen lo de menos.

El otro, fastidiado por su comportamiento, le aventó sus cuadernos los cuales acariciaron de manera ruda la cara del otro.

-Auch – se sobaba

-Eres muy perezoso – Hizo un mohín fingiendo enojo, claramente divertido por la actitud de Matt

-Mira quién habla – hizo un puchero – El que no quiere levantarse y prefiere lanzar las cosas – le miró de reojo.

-Búscate tu muerte natural Jeevas – Le advirtió

-Si – Razonó – Debería hacerlo – antes de que Mello acabara con su presencia, pensó.


	9. Cap 9 Atracción

Al cabo de 5 minutos, los dos protagonistas se encontraban sentados en la mesa haciendo sus deberes. Les acariciaba un silencio el cual era ignorado por el peli rojo a quien no le importaba, al contrario de Mello quien gozaba de una incomodidad. Haciéndose cargo de sus ojos, evitaba mirar a Matt e intentaba meterse en su trabajo. Misión fallida, por perspectiva notaba todo y cada movimiento de Matt; Su mirada tranquila, su cara inocente, su buen porte... hace tiempo le ocurría esto, seguramente estaba enfermo, mal de la cabeza, pensó, una bacteria, quizás.

-Matt ¿Tienes algún crayón rojo? - Se rascaba la cabeza, confundido por la ecuación que intentaba resolver

-Si - sonrió - En seguida te lo busco - se incorporo y camino hacia su respectivo cajón, el cual abrió y empezó a rebuscar entre todas las cosas que ahí guardaba, pero valla que era desordenado.

Mello se levanto también estirándose cual gato perezoso. Se sentía tan bien. Se quedo mirando como su amigo movía todas sus pertenencias y se dio el lujo de caminar hacia él para ayudarle con la vista, al ver que el oji verde se tardaba.

Se acercó por la espalda.

-Aquí esta - Lo saco de su escondite

En seguida se giro bruscamente, feliz por su Azaña. Se sentía Sherlock Holmes. Pero tropezó con una cosa de cabellos dorados, adorable a simple vista, un poco más baja que él, de la cual no había notado su presencia anteriormente. Ya que aquel humano estaba tan cerca de él, no le dio tiempo de percatarse del desequilibrio que le causaron sus pisadas al encontrarse con el otro cuerpo y desafortunadamente cayó sobre este soltando en seguida su crayón.

-Ahhg - Se quejo aturdido. Se había molestado la herida.

Difícilmente sostuvo su cuerpo apoyando sus manos en el piso, a los costados del chico de cabellera rubia. La verdad no estaba consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Logro abrir los ojos, cerrados anteriormente por el impacto, y vio frente a él, a un pequeño oji azul, quien le miraba con temor, con nervios, realmente una cara adorable. Pudo notar el rubor de Mello debajo de unos ojos bien abiertos, y respiraba agitado.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Mail

-S-Si - giro los ojos para no ver la tierna mirada que el otro le había dedicado.

No sabe porque, pero no estaba enojado, ni puso resistencia ante el tal acoso que su perro provocaba.

-Que bien - Suspiro y se levanto de encima de su compañero.

Mihael se quedo un poco desilusionado

-Te ayudo - informo amable brindándole su cálida mano

Frunció el ceño volviendo a ser el mismo, y la aparto de su vista para incorporarse por sí solo. Luego se sacudió el pantalón.

-Para la próxima, fíjate por dónde vas maldito perro - Gruño

-¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú el que apareció detrás de mi -

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento. Era cierto, el se había posicionado mal.

-¡Jm! - Se dio la media vuelta obstinado.

Se veían haciendo tareas otra vez. Mello no soportaba la tensión. Su pulso era rígido y afincaba el lápiz como si su vida dependiera de ello. Parecía que iba a perforar el cuaderno.

¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No seas idiota! - Se regañaba a sí mismo - Matt no te gusta. Ahora es tu amigo y nada mas

Soltó el lápiz en la mesa y se reclino hacia atrás de la silla observando el techo, como si ahí se encontraran sus aclaratorias.

¿Y si... Matt en realidad si me gusta? - Sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera sacarse esa idea - Solo me atrae, eso es todo No podía negar el sentir algo por ese chico.

El gamer observo a su amigo, se le veía agotado.

-Oye Mells -

-No me llames así- Respondió severo mostrándose tranquilo, pero e realidad, hasta una vena le resalto en la sien.

-¿Y si vemos una peli? -

-¿Una película? - Le miro - ¿De que? -

-De terror - Sonrió ampliamente

-No -

-¿Por qué? - hizo un mohín

-Porque no me gustan las películas de terror. A demás, no se para que te doy explicaciones. - Se levanto, cerro su libro, y se encamino a guárdalos en su debido lugar.

-¿Te dan miedo? - le mero pícaro.

-No - se ruborizó - Ya te dije que no me gustan -

-¿Por qué no te gustan? -

-¡Porque no! - Enfureció mientras le clavaba la mirada cual estaca.

-Te da miedo - Se burló

-¡Que no! -

-Entonces demuéstralo - Desafió

***

En una hora se encontraba Matt muy tranquilo viendo hacia el televisor, mientras un asustado Mello no se preocupaba por ocultar su miedo, y al contrario, ocultaba su ser detrás del de googles.

-Jajaja - Reía el peli rojo - Esto no da miedo, da risa. ¿No ves como le aparece la muerta al hombre? Jajaja -

-Si... Lo vi perfectamente - Temblaba oculto el rubio

-Y el brinco que pegó el hombre. Jajaja. Imbécil, te está persiguiendo. ¡Detrás de ti! jajajajaja - Le hablaba a la pantalla como de costumbre.

Al cabo rato, Mail ya guardaba la película mientras sonreía victorioso.

-Fue buena la película ¿Verdad? - Miró a Mello.

-Si - Respondió sin ánimos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, con su mentón recargado en las rodillas observando perdidamente el piso apenado.

Matt notó que al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a perder su orgullo de aquella manera. De verdad le daban miedo las películas de terror. No quiso encarárselo, eso sería muy grosero. Sonrió y fue hasta él para sentarse de frente en la misma posición. Le observó.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los mafiosos? - Preguntó

-No - Se coloró

-¿Sabes? Hay que tenerles miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos.-

Mihael le miró expectante mientras el otro sonreía.

Le ayudó a levantarse y se fueron a la cama, ya que el reloj marcaba las 10 en punto de la noche.

El cuarto se apoderaba de una penumbra, y cada habitante dormía en su respectiva cama.

Mello no podía conciliar el sueño. No se quitaba de la mente la horrible horrible cara de la mujer fantasma que aparecía en las espeluznantes escenas que presenció al frente de la TV. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable, y la sabana era su más fiel protectora. Pero nada cambiaba, el miedo lo consumía.

Al contrario, el peli rojo yacía plácidamente sobre su cama. De pronto sintió un susurro.

-Matt... Matt -

Abrió lentamente sus ojos captando la sombra del rubio, la cual identificó inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿M-Me dejas dormir... contigo? - Suplicó con una voz quebrada.

El gamer se asombró ante aquella petición. Luego sonrió tiernamente y le abrió espacio a su compañero, quien aliviado se metió en esta y por impulso, abrazó a Mail por el torso hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, inhalando su extraño aroma a canela, y quedándose con el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo. Era realmente cómodo dormir así con él, se sentía protegido.

Aun mas sorprendido el otro, pero con ternura, correspondió el abrazo cubriéndole la espalda para que ningún monstruo le haga daño. Acto seguido le besó la frente al más pequeño para que dejase de temblar, causando el enrojecimiento de este. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo. Se había dado cuenta, a la fuerza, que se sentía atraído por el peli rojo.


	10. Cap 10 Pasado Pisado

(Cap 10) Pasado Pisado

No hizo falta llamar al sol para que sus rayos tocaran la ventana de la habitación de nuestros protagonistas y como de costumbre a Mihael Keehl no le costaba despertar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y seguido levantó su vista. Realmente no había sido un sueño, su cabeza yacía ase unos segundos en el pecho del peli rojo. El cuerpo de su amigo tenía una extraña posición de pereza: Sus brazos totalmente estirados y la sábana enredada entre sus piernas, arropado hasta la cintura. Respiraba por la boca con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Al parecer se había estado moviendo como un lagarto durante la noche, pero, por lo que Mello pudo notar, estuvo aferrado a Matt todo el tiempo a pesar de su extraña manera de dormir. Se sonrojó levemente y salió de la atractiva cama de su compañero, que le obligaba a seguir durmiendo.

Caminó hacia su armario, aprovechando que Mail era de sueño pesado para cambiarse la camisa sin que el otro le viera. Cuando se vistió decentemente, observó a su mejor amigo, suspiró y rebuscó en su gaveta para comer uno de sus preciados dulces de cacao. Se dio cuenta de que solo restaban tres, le urgía comprar más. En eso, se acordó de aquella victoriosa apuesta y dibujó una despiadada mueca de satisfacción. Miró al Gamer maléficamente y se acercó a él sereno, desarropándolo de un tirón mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Te levantarás a la fuerza Pensó

-¡ARRIBA PERRO! – Le ordenó a gritos

El chico se removió en la cama volteándose mientras se acurrucaba.

El rubio gruñó. Tomó un extremo del colchón y lo levantó para que el peli rojo cayera bruscamente del otro lado.

-Aaaaaauch…. – Se escuchó su pequeño quejido. Había quedado boca abajo.

-Prometiste comprarme mis chocolates – Se puso las manos en la cintura un poco enojado ante la tranquilidad de Mail.

-Es cierto – Se levantó - ¿Cómo dormiste? – Sonrió ignorante

Mello abrió bien sus ojos y su color comenzaba a subirle las mejillas. Le dio la espalda rápidamente ocultando su cara, y decidió no responder aquella estúpida pregunta, solo se limitó a decir…

-Vístete. Te espero en la cafetería para desayunar – E informando esto, se retiró sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento.

Al salir suspiró salvado y llevó su mano al pecho donde se encontraba ese tamborcito. *Tum-Tum... Tum-Tum…* Latía rápido al acordarse de la escena la noche anterior.

Caminó firme por los pasillos, mientras mordía su chocolate aparentemente calmado.

-Buenos días – Escuchó una voz femenina.

Levantó la mirada y observó unos ojos color café.

-Dami – Pronunció su nombre, antes de morder su tableta, como saludo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Matt? – Sonrió

-Está mejor –

-Oh… Ya veo. Perdona por no haber estado ahí para ayudarle. Hacía la tarea y… -

-No hay problema, yo lo solucioné – dijo tranquilo.

-Sí. Me lo comentó Uryuu –

-Bueno, iré a desayunar – Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la cafetería.

-Hasta luego – sonrió

Dami Otomi, una chica de la misma estatura de Mihael, que cursa en el mismo salón que él y Mail. Compañera de habitación de Yoshida. Su cabello castaño está recogido con una larga trenza y sus mejillas adornadas con pecas. Una linda nerd, si se puede describir así. También posee unos ojitos dormilones y se la pasa metida en su recamara estudiando, viendo documentales, y de vez en cuando sale al campus a estudiar las plantas. Le gusta la química, física, biología y un poco de matemática. Su facultad es el poder comunicarse con los animales, los cuales le encantan.

Pronto ingresó a su respectivo destino, tomó su desayuno y se sentó junto a la azabache seguido por Near que también se acercaba.

-Buenos días – Saludó neutral como siempre.

-¡Buenos días! - Dijo alegre y casi a gritos la chica.

Al contrario Mello no respondió.

En pocos segundos llegó cierto pelirrojo…

-Hola ¿Qué tal? –

-¡Hola Matty! – Fue la única que respondió - ¿Cómo has dormido? –

-Bien – Dijo tranquilamente, pero luego recordó – Oh, por cierto – Rió un poco y tomó asiento – Ayer vimos una película de terror y a Mello… -

-¡Oye Near! – Estaba completamente rojo hasta la coronilla - ¿Has visto a L? jeje – Dijo extremadamente nervioso intentando cambiar la conversación.

El albino se le quedó mirando sin poder creer lo estúpida que era la pregunta. Frunció el entrecejo y luego señaló brusca y enojadamente hacia su derecha, donde Lawliet desayunaba pasteles, en la mesa siguiente a la de ellos.

-Oh, jeje – Comprendió aun nervioso

-¡Jajajajaja! – Reía fuertemente la oji violeta ya sabiendo lo que ocurría, obviamente por sus grandes facultades.

-Bueno, como les decía – aun sonriente – Mello no podía dormir y tuve que… -

-Uff… Ya no hay hambre – Interrumpió nuevamente el rubio – Mejor vámonos Perro, mis chocolates esperan – Rió con dificultad y le agarró del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó cuando le tomó repentinamente – Ni si quiera he comido –

Se retiraron dejando a una chica muerta de carcajadas, y un peli blanco neutro, aun algo confundido.

Después de ser arrastrado a la tienda interna del Wammy's House, Mail le compró lo apostado a su rubio, este los tomó soñador y realmente muy agradecido, pero no expresó esos sentimientos.

-Ah, que hambre tengo – Se estiró con pereza.

-Eso es sueño Matt – Le miró de reojo – Cuando te estiras es sueño. Si vas a enredar las expresiones es preferible que te sobes la panza –

-¿Cómo? ¿Así? – Se paso la mano por el abdomen

El oji celeste vio esa adorable y tan infantil escena que su corazón no pudo aguantar y comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

-¡D-Déjate de tonterías! – Se volteó – Me largo – Dijo para comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del mayor.

Solitario hasta salir al patio delantero del edificio, donde los alumnos disfrutaban de su fin de semana, pero nada le llamaba la atención ya que estaba absorto en su mente mientras degustaba su alimento preferido, si es que a eso se le pueda llamar alimento.

¿Qué sentía en este momento?, se cuestionaba, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ayer se dio cuenta de que le atraía Mail, definitivamente, y no lo negaba. Su forma de ser, de jugar videojuegos, su sonrisa, si mirada inocente, su cuerpo, todo él era ten tiernamente sexy. Se sonrojó, parecía una colegiala con problemas amorosos. Matt, a demás, era una persona tan linda y amable, siempre, a pesar de que el rubio le trate mal, o que por su culpa esté herido, él no dejaba de tratarle bien y de consentir todos sus caprichos. Si, estaba enamorándose cada vez más.

Suspiró derrotado – Matt… - Musitó despacio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, dime –

-¡AAAHHHH! – Pegó el grito al cielo asustado y se volteó rápidamente.

-¿Hmm? – Le miró confundido

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces a-aquí? – Tragó fuerte – D-Desde cuando estás ahí? –

-Siempre estuve detrás de ti. ¿Asia donde te diriges? – Le miraba inocente con sus manos en los bolsillos y las gafas cubriendo sus brillantes ojos.

-E-Etto… Iré a pasear un rato –

-Aun no te sabes bien las calles. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

-Yo… Yo… - Estaba nervioso – S-Si – bajó la mirada.

El Gamer sonrió y los dos salieron del lugar.

-Pero mira que ya esos dos se han conocido mejor – Hablaba Watari asomado en la ventana viendo toda la escena.

-Nuestro plan va bien…. "Señor Destino" – Rió el otro

-Sí, pues… ni el tiempo ni la distancia puede separar dos almas gemelas – sonreía como siempre. – Solo dales un tiempo Roger –

Sentados en la banca del parque más cercano. Ninguno hablaba, solo se limitaban a observar su alrededor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Habló al fin el peli rojo.

-Yo… si – Tartamudeó - ¿Y tú, cómo sigue tu herida? – no lo miró a los ojos.

-Está mucho mejor – sonrió

Hubo un silencio, y a los segundos Mihael decidió deshacerse de ello.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho los parques – comenzó a decir con un atento Matt a su lado – Me trae recuerdos. – Hizo una pausa – Cuando quiero despejarme me voy a uno a pasar las horas pensando – sonrió tímido

-A mí también me gustan los parques – Esta vez, el rubio le miró – cuando era pequeño, solía venir a este parque con Watari y mi mejor amigo. – a Mello le dio un poco de celos escuchar eso, ya que había otro alguien antes que él – Teníamos tan sol años. Él estaba en el Wammy's conmigo, pero lo adoptaron y me quedé solo. Tengo escasos recuerdos de él, y no puedo recordar su cara – Bajó la mirada

Mello hizo lo mismo

-Yo también jugaba en el parque con mis amigos – Intentó sonreír

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio el oji celeste se había despejado.

-¿Volvemos? –

-Si – Sonrió Mail.

**O.o impresionante no? (?)**

**¿Que pasa con Watari y Roger? **

**¿Que se traen los amigos pasados de Matt y Mello?**

**Y Dami es una nueva amiguita *o* owww...**

**Ahora les daré un adelanto del proximo capi :D**

***** En la clase del lunes llega un nuevo profesor, algo tenebroso, se puede decir, por su estraña mirada, y su forma de ser. Ciertamente se parece mucho a alguien. Y... ¡Conoce a Matt!**

**Matt desaparece de repente y Mihael se hará cargo de buscar en donde está y que se trae ese chico*****

**Hasta la proxima :DDD**

**3 MUCHISIMAS Gracias por los Reviews:**

**-Luuuuuuuuuver**

**-Amitew**


	11. Cap 11 ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Holaa! :))

Lo se, perdón por demorar :/ Mi hermano anda mas necio que nunca y no puedo escribir mientras me observan O3o

Además de la pereza y algunos deberes... y que no estaba muy animado, así que tienen que dejar muchso RR para que me anime a subir el proximo.

Este capi no es muy largo pero espero que lo disfruten :3

Nos vemos abajo! w

* * *

(Cap 11) ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La mañana del lunes cayó de repente y sin previo aviso. Cierto chico, semi dormido, podía sentir una preocupación, como si algo le faltase. Abrió sus celestes ojos con dificultad al sentir el sol matutino. Miró su reloj que marcaba despiadadamente las 6:45 am. Mello pegó un brinco tomando dicho artefacto acercando la vista, como si estuviese leyendo mal, pero no, era cierto, en quince minutos comenzaba su clase; la noche anterior había olvidado poner la alarma a las 5:30 am. No le dará tiempo de desayunar, pensó. Se vistió rápidamente y tomó apurado una tableta para morderla. Antes de salir miró hacia la cama del gamer quien al parecer no se había percatado de lo tarde que era.

¡Matt, despierta! – Le llamó Mello desde la puerta y el otro solo respondió con un "hmm…" removiéndose entre las sábanas que le tenían prisionero, aun en los brazos de Morfeo.

*Riiinn* Sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Mihael obstinado, decidió dejar que Mail se bandeara solo, él se las arreglaría. En seguida salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases.

Llegó al aula con un discurso de disculpas preparado para el profesor, pero al darse cuenta, el maestro no estaba y los jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente a espera de su guía. El rubio entró cuidadosamente mirando hacia los lados como si de un momento a otro el profesor Light les saltaría de su escondite y los asustaría a todos. Se sentó en su respectivo puesto y suspiró.

¿El profesor aun no llega? – Le preguntó a cierta castaña

No. Es raro, la verdad. – Luego miró hacia todos lados y decidió preguntar. - ¿Dónde está Matty? –

No se ha desp… -

Le interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse rápidamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La persona que penetraba en el lugar; se veía joven, de cabellos azabaches, escuálido, y su ropa… si, era el profesor Lawliet, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí? Esta no era su clase.

Con serenidad caminó hacia el escritorio y colocó su mochila ahí. Acto seguido la abrió y sacó dos tarros de mermelada, los colocó en el escritorio observándolos detenidamente.

El profesor L se ve algo extraño esta mañana se decía Mello

Sacó una tiza y escribió bien grande en el pizarrón su nombre. Luego se giró y vio como una joven había levantado la mano para pedir la palabra. El azabache asintió con la cabeza concediéndole el permiso.

Pensé que se llamaba Elle Lawliet… - Dijo inocente

El mayor dio un golpe en el escritorio causando que los tarros temblaran al igual que los alumnos.

No me compares con ese insecto – Dijo entre dientes aparentemente calmado, mientras sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos rojos. – Como ya está escrito… - con un tono más audible - …Soy Beyond Birthday. O pueden decirme B. –

Algunos estudiantes murmuraban cosas sobre él, si, algunos, otros ya lo conocían. El oji celeste solo le miraba amenazador, era cierto, no es L.

Se sentó en el escritorio de una manera peculiar, al igual que L. Se parecían tanto y no eran la misma persona. Destapó un embase, y con una cucharita y semblante tranquilo y amenazador comenzó a degustar aquello. Un silencio calló sobre aquel lugar.

¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – se abrió la puerta repentina y estruendosamente.

Pasa Matt – Dijo tranquilamente B sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿¡B-Beyond!? – Abrió bien sus ojos -¡BEYOND! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Se lanzó a abrasarlo.

¡Oye, oye, suéltame! – Enfurecía intentando empujarle con el pie para zafarse de su agarre.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pensaba Mello sin entender lo que ocurría.

¡Has vuelto! – Se separó para mirarle

No. Soy un holograma – dijo sarcástico

Oh dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Sonreía abiertamente

5 años – Comía su espeso dulce

Cuando tenías tan solo 13 años – Soñaba

Si, ya, ve a sentarte – estaba obstinado

De acuerdo – Fue feliz hacia su puesto

Bien. Soy su profesor de Biología. Y NO, no soy L, soy su hermano gemelo – Explicó con asco al siquiera pensarlo. – Pera empezar quiero conocerles. – Sacó varias hojas – Respondan este cuestionario – les repartió

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Dami se acercó tímida hacia el escritorio del oji rojo.

-He acabado – le estiró la hoja

El joven levantó la mirada de su mermelada y le arrebató la hoja de las manos, observándola detalladamente, en busca de errores.

-Ve a sentarte –

-¿Cuándo nos dará la nota? –

-No hay nota –

-Pero se supone que… - Guardó silencio al ver la sangrienta mirada de su profesor, quien tenía ganas de matarla. Asintió y se retiró.

Al acabar, todos salieron del aula murmurando lo tenebroso que era el nuevo profesor.

Mihael notó como el peli rojo salía apurado. Normalmente siempre salían juntos hacia la cafetería. Decidió no darle importancia. Ya lo mataría luego.

Se sentó en una mesa, ya con la bandeja del almuerzo. Tenía realmente mucha hambre.

Pronto se acercaron Near y Uryuu compartiendo mesa. El rubio se sentía preocupado, su amigo no llegaba. Intentó ocultar su ansiedad, terminó de comer y casi inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia su habitación esperando encontrar a Mail, dejando a un albino confundido y curioso, y a cierta azabache sonriente, sabiendo perfectamente el contenido de la escena. El peli rojo no estaba que el cuarto; fue a la cancha, al patio delantero, el baño de hombres, pero no había señales de vida de aquel individuo.

Caminaba casi corriendo por los pasillos y se cruzó con Watari.

-A su orden Mihael – hizo una reverencia

-¿Sabes dónde está Matt? –

-Lo lamente, hoy no le he visto –

-Ya veo… - Musitó y se fue apurado dejando a un Watari muy sonriente.

Devoró un chocolate completo, sus emociones estaban revueltas. Se había acostumbrado a estar con su perro. Se sentó en las bancas de afuera a maldecirse por no atajarlo antes de que se fuera.

Tal vez se enojó con él por no despertarlo en la mañana, y por eso evitó al rubio. Nunca se había sentido tan mal al pensar que algo así hubiera ocurrido. Matt nunca estaba molesto a pesar de lo malvado que era Mello. Él siempre se mostraba tan tranquilo y amable ante todo. Eso era lo que le hacía tan especial, por eso le gustaba, por ser el chico más tierno y lindo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras comía otro chocolate. En eso pasó Uryuu por el frente con su preciado peluche en las manos. Se quedó mirando al rubio. Valla que se veía como perro sin dueño, que ironía. Rió ante aquel pensamiento y se sentó a su lado.

-Veo una carita muy larga – Decía Lilly con la voz chillona de Yoshida

Mello agarró a la osita rosa lanzándola algo lejos haciendo que esta se ensuciara con tierra al caer.

-¡Lilly! – Sollozaba - ¡Ahora no te diré donde está Matt! – y se fue corriendo en busca de su juguete

-¿C-Como sabes…? ¡Oh! – se acordó de las facultades de la pequeña - ¡Espera Uryuu! – La llamó arrepentido. Suspiró derrotado.

-Buenas tardes Mello – Una voz conocida

-E-Elle-sensei – Le miró

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y con la otra mano en el bolsillo

-Si – Bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisita

L se sentó

-¿Ya has conocido a mi gemelo? –

-Si –

-Espero que no los mate algún día –

-¿¡QUE!? –

-Nada – Habló neutral

-Uff. Aquí estoy – Llegó la azabache

El oji azul le quitó de nuevo el muñeco

-¡Dime de una puta vez donde se encuentra Matt y no lo lanzo! – le amenazó

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Suplicaba piedad

-¿Con que aquí es no? – observaba una cafetería

Se asomó por el ventanal.

-¿¡Matt trabajando!? ¿Desde cuándo aquí el hace algo por su vida? –

Luego observó como una chica se acercaba a él y pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico, acercándose demasiado a su rostro. Pero el oji verde no ponía resistencia y al contrario tenía su típica sonrisa clavada en la cara.

Vuelvo y me repito… ¿¡Qué para aquí?!

* * *

Que tal? :))

Jeje... Ahora les debo una disculpa de verdad por demorar tanto. Y se pone peor porque ya comienzo clases y comencé a trabajar D: así que no prometo cuando valla a subir el otro.

En fin, aquí les dejo el adelanto:

*** Matt se perdió de nuevo, pero Mello está decidido a ajustar cuentas con aquella misteriosa chica. Si, esta vez si.

Uryuu decide hablar con Mihael ya que no ha tenido un buen día y Mello le explica de por qué respondió así a aquella pregunta "¿Elle o Matt?" (Es decir que en el próximo capi se enteran de cual fué la repsuesta de Mello xD al fin! jaja)

Después de la llegada de Matt del trabajo, al parecer amo y perro tienen una pequeña charla: -Matt, voy a besarte - ***

Eeeeso es todo :D espero verlos en la próxima xDD

Gracias por los RR:

amitew

cecilindra

Byebye! :D hasta luego, ya saben, no se cuando actualice de nuevo.

Dejen comentarios, es gratil y facil xD no les cuesta nada jeje :P


	12. Cap 12 Levemente

Como sabrán, tengo como mil fanfics que aun estoy escribiendo y pues debo de dedicarle un poco a cada uno :P Pero con los estudios y el trabajo mi tiempo de escribir es mucho mas reducido x_x he ahí mi excusa (?)

Sin mas que entretenerles, nos vemos abajo x3 Lean!

* * *

(Cap 12) Levemente

Eran las 4:15pm y Mihael se encontraba sentado en la ventana de su habitación viendo el exterior mientras gozaba de la compañía del silencio absoluto y degustaba su chocolate favorito.

En seguida se abrió la puerta y entró un Matt tranquilo

-¿Se puede saber donde andabas? – Espetó severo el rubio

-Fui a una tienda de videojuegos – Contestó sin titubeo alguno. Una respuesta bastante creíble, lo que enfureció mas a Mello. – Me iré a bañar. – Dijo como si nada.

Mihael frunció el entrecejo.

Al siguiente día no hubo reacción en el horario de Mail. Obviamente el oji celeste estaba realmente curioso por saber que ocurría y no dejaba de prestarle atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Llegó el miércoles. Hora de la clase.

-... y así es como ha avanzado la tecnología de los autos y hoy en día… - Hablaba Yagami cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

*Riiiinn*

Los jóvenes alumnos no dudaron en recoger sus cosas para salir de prisa. ¡Al fin salen de esa aburrida clase! Podían pensar muchos.

-Eso es todo por hoy. Nos veremos en la próxima clase. ¡Espero que estudien para el lunes siguiente, cuerda de vagos! – Rió casi malvadamente. Les haría sufrir con el próximo examen.

El aula se llenó de quejidos, auras negras y maldiciones por parte de los muchachos.

Al dirigirle la mirada al puesto de Mail no le vio.

-Otra vez – Musitó Kheel frunciendo el ceño

Esperó a almorzar primero, para luego hacerle una pequeña visita.

Llegó exitosamente al frente del local y abrió tranquilamente la puerta para acercarse a la barra.

-Buenas tar… ¡Mello! – Se asombró el gamer al recibirlo

-Si – Le fulminó con la mirada – Creo que ya sabías mi nombre – Levantó una ceja

-Si… Pe-Pero… -

-Con que aquí estabas ¿Eh? – Le tomó por el cuello de la camisa

-Puedo explicarlo… -

-¿Si? –

-¿Qué tienes que explicar? – Apareció una joven y se arreguindó del brazo de Matt, lo que causó que el rubio soltara al otro con un leve celo en su interior.

-¿Quién es él, Matty? – Le miró de arriba abajo, escaneándolo vilmente.

-Él es mi mejor amigo – Sonrió de lado el Gamer.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mihael sonrió con superioridad llenando su pecho, dando a entender que él era más importante para Matt que esa Coneja De Monte.

La chica le miró con asco. Una lucha entre las miradas de ellos comenzó; asco, superioridad, desprecio, odio, e infinidades de sentimientos repugnantes.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo Mello? – Preguntó el pelirrojo siendo amable.

-Sí, pero… no venía a eso, quiero hablar contig… -

-Lo siento pero ahora trabajo. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos luego? – Sonrió débil, un poco apenado.

-Como quieras – Dijo suspirando de fastidio.

-Yo lo atenderé Matty. Puedes irte, el gerente te buscaba hace unos minutos – Dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo. Gracias – Se retiró

El oji celeste se quedó mirando a la muchacha y esta le sostenía también. Logró detallarla; Una joven de su mismo tamaño, cabello largo y de bucles color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Una figura esbelta que puede llamar la atención de cualquier hombre.

-Así que… amiguito de Matt ¿Eh?-

-Por si aun no te has quitado la cera de los oídos… - Era directo - …dijo "Mejor Amigo" –

-Como quieras – refunfuñó como si no fuese importante. Sacó una libreta del bolsillo y preguntó – Bueno dime ¿Qué quieres? –

-Mmm… - Pareció pensarlo – Si hay un té de "Cierratuasquerosohocico" y de comer me gustaría un "Alejatedemattniñahipócrita" – Sonrió de medio lado

Ella frunció el entrecejo – Lo siento – Sonrió aparentemente amable – No tenemos de eso, pero puedo ofrecerte el especial "Esfumatedemivista" –

-Metete tu especial por el… -

-¡Oye Rea! – Fue interrumpido - ¿Terminaste? Necesito que me ayudes un momento – Le llamó el gamer quien cargaba unas pesadas cajas

-¡En un segundo Matty! – Sonrió inocente superficialmente – Perdona… - Le habló a Mello – Pero Matt me necesita – Pronunció perfectamente para causarle más dolor.

-Definitivamente necesitas un chequeo médico porque dijo "Un momento" – Ladeó la sonrisa – Es decir, luego no te necesitará más, y te desechará como una servilleta mal gastada, y yo puedo llevarte a la basura sin problema alguno –

La llamada Rea gruñó derrotada y acto seguido, se marchó. Mello se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se retiró fastidiado de aquel lugar.

Al llegar al Wammy's, se apoderó de los pasillos recorriéndolos con una notable aura negra a su alrededor. Se cruzó con Uryuu, quien se quedó observando su andar algo preocupada. Le siguió

-¿Pasó algo en el trabajo de Matt? –

No recibió respuesta

-Sí, necesitas desahogarte y tienes muchas dudas aún – Suspiró comprensible – Estoy aquí para hablar, puedes confiar en mí – sonrió

-Pasa – dijo el chico una vez llegaron a la habitación. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la pequeña.

La chica tomó asiento mientras veía como el rubio abría la nevera y sacaba un chocolate. Acto seguido se sentó al frente de la chica.

-Creí que habías dicho que… -

-¡Ya sé lo que dije! – Gruñó él haciéndola callar. Mordió su dulce – Cuando tuve que escoger entre Elle y Matt… - Habló un poco más calmado y con la cabeza gacha - …Escogí a Elle por orgullo. –

La azabache solo escuchaba con atención.

-L es una persona realmente atractiva. Y me enamoré de él porque me pareció la mejor opción. Pero realmente no es amor. Es suma admiración y cariño. No podía decir que era Matt porque eso me haría una persona fácil por el simple hecho de que me haya besado, y mostraría mi debilidad. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, Matt me atrae, y mucho, pero no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad, o que el llegue a odiarme por esto. – Se quedó callado.

Después de un pequeño silencio Uryuu dijo.

-Todo eso ya lo sabía desde el momento en el que te pregunté y me miraste. Pero te dejé caer en tus propias palabras – Sonrió – Ahora temes que una chica te lo quite –

El joven asintió sonrojado esquivando su mirada.

-Entonces lucha por su amistad, aunque yo sé muy bien que tú realmente quieres más que eso. ¿O me equivoco? –

Mihael no contestó

-Lo supuse. Puedes contar conmigo. Además, recuerda que Matty-chan es muy tontito como para darse cuenta de las cosas, así que procura darle indicios y ser tú el que dé el primer paso – Le guiñó un ojo

-Jm – Se cruzó de brazos

-Oh vamos, anímate. Puedes lograr que Matt te ame. Estoy segura –

Si Yoshida estaba segura, era mejor hacerle caso. El mayor sonrió internamente al saber que tendría oportunidad.

-Y… - se coloraba - …¿Con ver la cara de Matt no puedes decirme que piensa de mi? –

-Oww – Se apenó – Lo siento Onii-chan, pero me temo que esa información no te la facilitaré. Debes hallar la respuesta tú mismo y sin trampas. – Sonrió – El camino más duro es el correcto –

-¿¡EN QUE QUEDAMOS QUE ME AYUDARÍAS!? –

-No abuses – Hizo un mohín divertida

-Ahg. Bien –

En seguida se abrió la puerta dejando paso a un alto chico de googles y cabello rojo.

-Ya llegué – Anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Matty. Uff, estaba por irme, debo terminar tarea. – Rió nerviosa – _Bye Bye_ – Abrió la puerta tranquilamente para irse.

-Adiós – se despidió un despreocupado Mail mientras colocaba su abrigo sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo miró a Mello, y este, al notar que sus miradas se habían encontrado, decidió girarse.

-¿Ahora si puedes explicarme? – Mordió su adicción

-¿Explicarte qué? – Le miró confundido mientras abría su gaveta y extraía su muy preciada consola.

-¿¡Que haces trabajando!? – Se volteó para encararlo

-¡Ah…! – Comprendió. Se tiró en su cama dispuesto a empezar cómodamente su juego en la PSPx50. – Llega una edad en la que hay que independizarse… -

-¡Hablo en serio Matt! – Le regañaba

-¡Es en serio! – Apretaba todos los botones de su consola como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Antes, Roger me daba algo de dinero una vez a la semana. Pero desde que cumplí los 16, tuve que buscar trabajo, porque él ya no lo haría más. –

-¿Quieres decir que ya hace tiempo tienes ese empleo? –

-Uff, si – Sonrió

-¿Y cómo es que nunca antes me había dado cuenta? – Hablaba como si ya lo conociera de siglos y le tuviese extrema confianza.

-Así como hay un día en el que comienzan las clases, hay un día en el que se comienza a trabajar. Y ese día fue este lunes –

-Ya veo – Gruñó - ¿Y esa chica? – Preguntó con cierto asco.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de Rea? Ella y yo somos amigos desde que conseguí el empleo – Sonrió nostálgico.

-No me cae bien esa chica – Le miró por encima del hombro

-¿Eh? – Levantó la mirada

-¿Solo son amigos? – Miró a un costado algo tímido.

-Si – Rió – ¿Estas celoso? – Le miró con cierta picardía

-¡¿Ce-Celoso yo!? – Exclamó nervioso. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia él?

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Mells. Tu eres mi mejor, mejor, mejor amigo. – Sonrió amplia y cálidamente

-¡Oh! – Bajó la cabeza – Si – Dijo. Hay que ver que Mail es bastante ingenuo.

El pelirrojo, muy sonriente, volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Y tú con qué dinero te sustentas? –

-Pues mis padres me envían algo de dinero a mi cuenta. Somos prácticamente millonarios – Habló con superioridad.

Cuando se fijó, el oji verde no le había prestado la mas mínima atención, y al contrario se dedicaba a su juego, tan interesante este, que hasta sacaba la lengua para mejor cálculo.

El rubio exhaló fastidiado, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ponerse a pelear por más tonterías. Sacó su cuaderno de estudios para instalarse en la mesa a adelantar tarea para el viernes.

Sumidos en una pequeña tranquilidad, los jóvenes se involucraban en lo suyo. El sonido de la consola del peli rojo y el rozar del lápiz en la hoja.

Acto seguido, Mihael dejó caer su lápiz sobre su libreta y se giró para ver al otro.

-Matt, voy a besarte – Le dijo mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia su compañero sonrojándose levemente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 0w0'' Lo se, soy una mala persona por dejarlos así xP y seguramente tardo en actualizar, aunque realmente espero que no ;3;

Oh! por cierto xD Hace unos días fuí a una convención de anime e hice un Crossplay de L :D Aquí les dejo el link para que vean la foto de mi personaje w

. ?fbid=541291592552748&set=pb.495579550457286.-2207520000.1354841510&type=3&src=http%3A%2F% . %2Fhphotos-ak-ash3%2F603760_541291592552748_2068507205_ &size=528%2C960

Gracias Por los Reviews! 33


	13. Cap 13 Besas Bien

**Aqui estoy de nuevo :D tenía planeado actualizar el 21 de diciembre (Día del fin del mundo) xP pero me dió pereza porque dije... "¿Para que? Si en un rato seguro nos cae un meteorito" Y bueno, luego empezaron las celebraciones navideñas, la familia y blablabla. Ahora si estoy aqui :DD Solo lean, que se que este capitulo será de su agrado n_n**

* * *

(Cap 13) Besas Bien

-Matt, voy a besarte - Le dijo para luego sonrojarse levemente

-De acuerdo - Habló sumido en su partida

Frunció el seño - ¡Dije que te besaré! –

-Bien - contestó. Obviamente no le estaba prestando atención

Mihael se levantó firme y decidido, aunque algo ruborizado. Se acercó a la cama del otro y le arrebató bruscamente la PSPx50

-¡Hey! - Entristeció - Al menos deja que acabe el juego que estoy a punto de... - Iba a seguir protestando pero se quedó callado al ver la penetrante mirada del rubio - M-Mello –

El aludido colocó la consola en la mesita de al lado, y luego se subió a la cama de su amigo, aún sosteniendo su mirada. El otro joven se limitaba a retroceder a cada paso que el oji celeste daba.

-Matt, voy... a besarte – repitió

El pelirojo abrió los ojos de par en par como platos. Mihael se sentó sobre Matt y se acercó más y más al rostro de su compañero hasta sentir su respiración.

Mail cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que todo pasase rápido y acto seguido tragó saliva con dificultad. Lentamente el menor acercó sus labios causando un pequeño roce con los del otro haciendo que al mayor le corriera un escalofrío. Sin dudarlo un poco más, le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo trajo hacia su boca para darle un beso, un beso tímido y suave.

El melirojo estuvo tenso por un momento, pero los labios del otro eran tan cálidos, que a los escasos segundos se dejó llevar. Mello, al notar aquello, intencificó el beso.

Esta vez el pelirrojo le tomó por la cintura atrayendo su cuarpo más a él. Eso habia sido solo un impulso, es que se sentía tan bien... pero... ¡¿Que pasaba!?

Basta... - Se obligaba el rubio en su mente - No es para tanto Intentaba despegarse de el e googles

Al fin se separaron por falta de aire y el ojiceleste miró a aquel atónito peli rojo

-Eso fue... –

-Eso fué una venganza - Le respondió Mihael casi inmediatamente, encogido de hombros - Por haberme robbado un beso el primer día - La escusa perfeta. Se bajó de estar sentado en el torso de Mail a estar parado ya junto a él.- No te emociones mucho - Dijo de mala gana y salió corriendo ruborizado y apenado, con los flequillos de su pollina tapando sus hermosos ojos.

El otro se quedó en su cama observando, aún anonadado, la puerta por la que minutos antes se había retirado el rubio. Suspiró sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tocó sus labios sabor a Mello rememorando aquella situación. Pero definitivamente eso no había sido una venganza, a veces puede ser algo torpe, pero esta vez estaba seguro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza y en su semblante se mostró una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que pronto le hizo enrojecer. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Que sucedía?

-Fue una venganza, solo eso – Musitó

- Y le besaste - Concretó ella

-Si - se encogió de hombros

Exhaló - No te sientas mal - sonrió mientras vertía un té imaginario en una taza de juguete para sus peluches - A veces uno debe tomar la iniciativa de dar los siguientes pasos en una relación.

-¿Q-Que relación? –

-Ah... ¿No comprendes lo que trato de decir? –

-Eso lo se pero... - Miraba el suelo

-¡Pero nada! - sonrió Uryuu - ¿Sabes? - enrojeció - A mi tambien me gusta alguien –

-¡¿De verdad?! –

-Por supuesto - le miró de reojo

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte Mihael - Hablaba Dami desde su escritorio donde leía un libro

-Soy Mello –

-Enamorarse es algo totalmente normal - explicaba la misma

-Enamorarse es una estupidez - gruñó él - Es pera tontos que no tienen orgullo - Se cruzó de brazos

La azabache hizo un mohin frunciendo el entrecejo

-Pero yo... - se encogió de hombros - he perdido –

-Te has enamorado de Matt –

-Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo - fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña

-Pero... - le miró la peli castaña - ¿Que piensas hacer? –

Las dos jóvenes lo miraron expectantes. Se podía sentir la tensión y el rubor de cierto chico hasta que, muy decidido respondió.

-E-Estoy dispuesto a ganarme su atención - enrojecido encogió los hombros nuevamente

-¡Que lindo! - Gritó emocionada Yoshida

Mihael gruñó bajo el estruendoso regocijo de las otras.

-Por cierto Uryuu… ¿Quién te gusta? – Preguntó vengativo

-Near, por supuesto – sonrió como si nada

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Musitó - ¿Y a él le gustas? –

-No lo se – sacaba galletas de un pequeño horno de juguete para llevarlas a la mesa donde se preparaba una fiesta de té para sus peluches

-¿Cómo no saberlo? – Preguntó muy extrañado y curioso

-Near siempre se mantiene neutro y no muestra muchas emociones – Explicaba – El puede estar más feliz que una lombriz y nunca lo reflejará en sus expresiones. Él es impredecible. Es por eso que me gus… Oh~ ¿Señora osa, has derramado el té! Espere, iré por un pañuelo – se levantó y se fue en busca de lo nombrado.

A los presentes les corrió una gota por la cabeza. Hay que ver que esa chiquilla no tiene remedio.

El chico suspiró.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que quieras – Hablaba Dami con una cálida sonrisa adjunta a sus tibias palabras de hermandad.

Mello, aunque no lo dijo, realmente se sentía agradecido por haber conseguido tan estupendos amigos. Acto seguido, se levantó de su sitio con su típica cara de pocos amigos, y si añadir mas nada, se retiró.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar en su respectivo dormitorio, quedó totalmente estupefacto: Había ropa tirada en el piso, todo tipo de videojuegos regados por ahí y Mail jugando en su Rinbox (Que es como el exbox pero más avanzado)

-¡Matt! – Exclamó el rubio con las mejillas rosadas.

Pues al parecer Matt había buscado América en la habitacion; y la había encontrado. Un pijama que consistía en un largo pantalón de algodón color gris y nada más. Su torso estaba descubierto, cosa que causó el rubor del otro.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no duermas asi!? - Caminó hacia la parte de atras de la televisión y desconectó tanto la TV, como la consola - Es incomodo - musitaba con un hilo de voz que solo él entendía, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Nooo! - lloriqueó a lo que su consola se apagó - ¿No sabes desde hace cuando estoy buscando ese juego MMO? - eso explicaba una parte del desastre - Es de los más viejos... ¡Y era online! -

-!Ya basta! - se le paró en frente con las manos en la cintura - Deberías ser mas responsable

-¿Responsable? - se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohin - Tu eres el irresponsable que no ha lavado la ropa desde hace una semana y media y no tengo una camisa que ponerme para dormir-

Se puso de pie

-¿Eres retrasado, perro?- le dió un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza - Puedes hacerlo por ti mismo. ¿A caso soy tu sirvienta?

-¡Aunch! - cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se sobaba

-Vamos, mete toda tu ropa en una cesta, te enseñaré - suspiró con fastidio

Y pues así hicieron. La ropa sucia del pelirojo estaba en la cesta que él llevaba y Mello llevaba su propia. ¡Cada quien con us cosas! había reclamado severo cuando Mail pretendía que su compañero llevase la de él.

Entraron en la lavandería del instituto, la cual estaba desolada; Solo contaba con tres personas mas adicional a ellos.

-Primero... - Habló Mihael enfilandose hacia una ilera de lavadoras - ... deberás seleccionar la ropa por grupos. En una meterás la ropa interior. En otra, las de colores oscuros. En una distinta, la ropa blanca. Y por último, la ropa de salir.

-Es decir... la ropa más delicada -

- Exacto. Que inteligente, al fín usas tu cerebro. Sano ejercicio - se cruzó de brazos algo sorprendido por la dedución del otro.

-No soy tan tonto - hizo un puchero

-Si lo eres - Frunció el ceño

-Que no - se acercó a él parándose derecho

Por supuesto el gamer era más alto que su compañero así que bajaba un poco la mirada para poder verle bien a la cara.

Mello abrió bien sus ojos y enrojeció a lo que Matt le miraba serio y se acercaba cada vez más a tal punto que sus narices hicieron leve contacto.

-Pe-perro... ¿Qué haces?... - Pronunció a penas con la respiración entrecortada

Hubo un momento de torturoso silencio en el que el pelirojo le sostenía con una mirada penetrante. Luego sonrió.

-¡Ja! Logré ponerte nervioso. No soy tan tonto después de todo - se separó de él - Tampoco es que me valla a vengar de tu venganga. No tendría sentido - dijo mirando al techo

Mello se había olvidado completamente de aquel suceso. Lo único que Mail logró hacer fue recibir un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó chichón.

Mihael comenzó lavando su ropa, para mostrarle al otro los pasos que debía seguir. Al final, recogió la ropa nuevamente en su cesta para tenderla afuera cuando ya estén listas las de ambos.

Luego el rubio se sentó sobre uno de esos grandes aparatos para observar como el Gamer ejecutaba las pautas que anteriormente el había dictado.

-Ahora... ¿Debo apretar el botón "Delicado"? - preguntaba el mayor

-Exacto -

-¡Es muy sencillo!- exclamó el novato con ojos brillantes

-¡Por supuesto! - Se cruzó de brazos indiferente - Tómalo como un tonto videojuego y lava tu propia ropa de ahora en adelante -

-Seguro - Respondió y se paró en frente de donde su compañero se había sentado, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos

Se ruborizó - Ya no me intimidas - Esquivó su mirada. No iba a perder su orgullo

Mail le tomó del rostro con las dos manos y atrayendolo hacia él, le depositó un lindo beso en la frente.

-Gracias por todo - Se separó

Mihael abrió sus ojos como grandes platos y su rostro se pintó de un rojo oscuro

-A propósito. Quiero decirte algo - sonrió y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el regazo del menor. Entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle con picardía.

-¿Q-qué? - frunció el seño avergonzado

-Besas bien - le guiñó un ojo

* * *

**Bien, solo deseo que me esperen, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar :D No les dejo un adelanto, porque aun no he escrito nada xP lol**

**Los que murieron el 21 de diciembre, dejen un comentario! :D (?) okno**

** Gracias por los Reviews:**

**-**Amitew

-LilianaTaisho

-daniela

-Vampire Girl Nya


	14. Cap 14 Protegerte

**4 Meses sin actualizar. Pueden matarme si gustan pero he estado pensando en dejar de escribir el fic -.-**

**Lean y me excuso luego ówo**

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de los acontecimientos anteriores. Por supuesto Mello no dejaba de sentirse enormemente atraído por su compañero de cuarto, su mejor amigo, y su saco de pelea.

Por otro lado, a Matt le gustaba molestar a Mello y seguirle cual perrito a todos lados, para meterse en problemas juntos.

Una mañana de deberes el profesor Yagami interrumpía la clase de biología que daba Beyond, para indicarles ciertas instrucciones a sus alumnos.

-Vienes a... cortar... nuestra inspiración - Dijo el azabache tan frio y sombrío como solo él sabía, haciendo énfasis en la palabra CORTAR, causando un leve escalofrío en todos los presentes, mientras acariciaba la punta de la hojilla, haciendo que emanara una gota de sangre de su dedo.

-Si... - Aceptó Light con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza y entonces el azabache degusto aquel exquisito líquido -¿Puedes... por favor, Beyond, salir del aula un momento? Espérame en la sala de profesores. Te llamaré cuando termine aquí.

El otro se quedo observándolo a los ojos fijamente por un momento, inexpresivo pero con una leve insinuación diabólica. Quitó esa peculiar forma de sentarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta del lugar, dejando con sus pisadas, un rastro de mermelada, que al parecer se había derramado en sus pies. Todos se quedaron observando la estela que este joven erudito dejaba al andar y fue una chica de cabellera castaña la que se levantó de su asiento y muy amable dijo

-Yo me encargaré de limpiarlo – sonrió

El gemelo malvado se quedó parado por un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin girarse, y con su mirada oculta en las sombras, salió del salón llevándose con sigo su aura negra que pesaba en el aula. El resto soltó un suspiro sintiendo como la claridad volvía y se podía escuchar como las aves cantaban. Casi hasta se levantan las ranas que estaban inspeccionando de no ser por las reglas de que un muerto no pude volver a la vida, pero tanto así era la mala vibra que el otro dejaba, que ahora todos sonreían expectantes de las palabras del profesor.

-Como sabrán, la Wammy's tiene pensado hacer una fiesta de disfraces por el día de Hallowen-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar animadamente opiniones y comentarios sobre esa noticia.

-Se ha decidido seleccionar dos alumnos de cada curso, para que se encarguen de decorar el salón en el que se ejecutará el baile. Deben ir obligatoriamente disfrazados de algún personaje. Y el que no quiera, pues simplemente no asista y podrá quedarse en su habitación- Light sacó una libreta de su bolsillo, donde al parecer estaban escritos los nombres de los que se encargarían de organizar la decoración de dicho festejo. -Los seleccionados de esta aula serán Kheel y Dami – Sonrió

Llegada la tarde, Matt jugaba en su PSPx50 mientras el otro tomaba una ducha. El pelirojo le había propuesto salir a comer pizza fuera del instituto así que solo faltaba esperar a que estuviera listo. Pasado un poco de tiempo, Mihael ya se había puesto su Jean negro, se había calzado, y llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga de color rojo oscuro. El gamer pensó quizás que el conjunto le venía bien.

-Por qué tardaste tanto? Tengo hambre - sonreía tomando su billetera

-¿Por qué debemos comer fuera? Aquí también pueden hacernos Pizza, idiota - secaba el cabello con su toalla

-No me gustan las Pizzas de aquí. Y pues eso es lo único que se me antoja comer. Vamos, no tienes nada que perder. Comes algo delicioso y yo pago - sonrió ampliamente

-Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa - le miraba de reojo - Por qué no le pides a Near, Uryuu o Dami que te acompañen?

Suspiró -Realmente no quieres ir. Ya veo... - se rascaba su nuca - Yo solo quería ser un buen amigo.

-Déjate de dramas, perro. ¡Voy a ir! Ya que... - fruncía el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-No quiero obligarte a nada, si no quieres no imp... –

-¡He dicho que iré! - espetó inmediatamente

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Matt con su típica expresión de "No me importa el mundo, yo soy feliz digan lo que digan" y Mello con su cara de "Todos son una mierda y el primero que se atraviese en mi camino lo mato a palazos"

-Buenas noches Mihael - Se acercó Dami con una sonrisa tierna, a lo que el rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina por haberle encarado.

-¡Hola Dami! ¿Qué sucede? – Contestó amable Matt, ya que Mello solo se dignaba a mirarla

-Necesito que me prestes a Mihael pa... –

-Que soy Mello, maldita sea... - Intentaba controlarse pero inevitablemente sus colmillos comenzaban a afilarse

-Disculpe. Mello... etto... hoy nos solicitan en el salón. Se trata de una pequeña junta para discutir sobre la organización de la fiesta de Hallowen –

-¿¡Ehh!? - Se exalto Mail - ¡Pero ya teníamos planes...!

-Lo siento - hizo una pequeña reverencia - Es obligatorio

El ojiceleste exhaló con desgana

-Matt, dejemos esto para la próxima - Se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando al lado de Dami

-No es justo - susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero

Una tarde no muy lejana…

-¡Oye Uryuu, no se vale! – Se enojaban unos de sus compañeros de clase

La pequeña sonreía ampliamente sin prestarles atención.

Se encontraban en el salón de juego, la azabache había logrado sacar todos los peluches de la máquina, y recién la habían llenado. Por eso los otros se molestaban con ella, porque no les dejaba oportunidad alguna. Siempre hacía lo mismo y nunca se conformaba con todos los peluches y muñecos que tenía en su habitación.

Mail y Near también se encontraban ahí. El primero jugaba Play Station 12 con unos amigos, y el otro se concentraba en un cubo de Rubix.

-¡Vete de aquí niña! – la insultaba uno

-Les regalaré uno a cada uno. ¿Sí? – sonrió

-¡No! – Reclamó una chica – Yo quiero este y este – Comenzaba a halarlo enojada

-E-Esta bien… Pu-Puedes tomarlo – Dijo un poco sorprendida por el ataque.

-¡Entonces dame estos! – dijo otro quitándole unos osos azules que estaban unidos de sus manitos

-Sí. No hay problema. Les regalaré los que quieran – Sonrió amablemente

Llegó otro chico y la empujó haciendo que esta callera de espaldas. Near miraba de reojo la escena, pero se limitaba a intervenir. Los juguetes yacían en el piso, pero en poco tiempo fueron recogidos por los demás, quienes susurrando insultos se fueron con ellos sin dejarle un solo peluche. Sin embargo, la pequeña tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y se dirigió a sentarse junto con sus dos amigos.

-¡Jaja! Ya tengo el item - festejaba Matt entretenido en su máquina

-Distrae al Ciborg. Yo tomaré el cristal - le hablaba el compañero muy ensimismado en la partida

El peli blanco observaba a la chica como sacaba una libreta y unos colores, y se instalaba a colorear alegremente en la pequeña mesita de en frente, mientras parecía tararear una canción.

-¿Ya sabes que disfraz ponerte? - preguntó él, sin quitarle la atención al cubo entre sus manos

-¡Sí! - Sonrió ampliamente coloreando el sol de amarillo - Seré una brujita –

El lampiño se inmutó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Y tú? - preguntó ella

-No lo sé - fueron sus únicas palabras - Me parece algo tan estúpido y aburrido

-Pero... ¿Piensas ir? - Le dirigió la mirada curiosa

Terminó de completar cada color en un lado del cubo, lo admiró por un instante, y luego lo dejó delicadamente sobre la mesa para enseguida retirarse del lugar sin responder. Su amiga sonrió y continuó con lo suyo.

Después de haberse entretenido en el salón, Matt llevó a Uryuu a su habitación, acostándola en la cama ya que se había quedado dormida en el sofá del lugar. La arropó, le acercó su conejito rosado, y se retiró en silencio para buscar a Mello.

Se encontraban los del comité de decoración haciendo su respectivo trabajo. Algunos chicos traían unas mesas mientras un grupo de chicas colocaban los manteles. Otros se encargaban de decorar la mesa de pasapalos, y Dami ayudaba a Mello a decorar las paredes con telaraña artificial y algunos otros detalles.

-Hay que colocar estas cintas en las esquinas – Decía ella con dichas cosas en la mano mientras el otro observaba que tal quedaba la decoración que recién acababa de agregar.

-Bien. Dame… – Se las arrebató y la peli castaña acercó una gran escalera para que el rubio pudiera alcanzar.

El aludido subió con cuidado comenzando a instalar las cintas.

Unos jóvenes pasaban lanzándose unos murciélagos de juguete y asustando a algunas chicas, las cuales en varias ocasiones salieron persiguiéndolos enojadas para que las dejaran en paz.

-¡Anda ya! Dejen de jugar con eso – Regañaba una

-Jajaja ¿Y qué van a hacernos? – en eso la joven se quitó el zapato y los otros se espabilaron comenzando a correr mientras fúrica los perseguía

Uno de los saboteadores tropezó con la escalera en su intento de querer esquivar el zapato que le habían lanzado, y como producto, la escalera comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro.

Mihael, asustado miró hacia abajo, y gracias al zarandeo, su pié resbaló en uno de los peldaños y perdió el equilibro sintiendo como su cuerpo se venía abajo. Intentó caer parado, pero el impacto hizo que se falseara el tobillo por su mismo peso y calló sin dañarse la cabeza pero con un raspón en la pierna debido al roce con el hierro de la escalera, un moretón en su hombro, y el pié lastimado.

-Ahhh…. – Se quejaba entre dientes sin poder levantarse

-¡Mello! – Se acercó su compañera asustada, para ayudarle a levantar

El perjudicado se sentó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para contener el dolor que sentía en su tobillo.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien – Dijo él

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando curiosos y espectadores por el acontecimiento.

-Lo… Lo sentimos mucho – Dijo uno de los revoltosos

-No. No lo sienten – Dijo un molesto Matt quien había visto todo desde un principio, parado bajo el umbral de la entrada del salón.

Habría evitado que su amigo se hiciera daño, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, ya que no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca.

Le tomó del cuello de la camisa a uno de los que estaba más cerca mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ya nos disculpamos! – Contestó atemorizado

-Eso no retrocederá el tiempo – Dijo un poco frio y lanzó al muchacho hacia el suelo de un empujón

El otro se asustó y le susurró algo casi inaudible para el gamer. En seguida los vio levantarse apurados para salir del lugar. Quedó a la vista la otra chica quien al ver los orbes verdes, hizo una reverencia apenada por el comportamiento de los otros, y volvió a su trabajo.

Mello se ponía de pie apoyándose del hombro de Dami. Él se había inmutado, solo manifestaba expresiones de dolor.

-Mello – Se acercó su preocupado amigo – Te llevaré a la enfermería –

-No – Fue lo único que gesticuló intentando caminar

-No te estaba preguntando – Dijo tomándolo en brazos a lo que el rubio se exaltó

-¡Matt, bájame! – le ordenaba molesto

El chico le hacía caso omiso caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos

-¡He dicho que me bajes! – Intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, pero en el intento movió bruscamente el pié, haciendo que le corriera por toda la pierna un escalofrío de dolor. –

-Ahh… - Cerró los puños con fuerza aferrándose a la camisa del peli rojo

El aludido le miró preocupado así que se dio más prisa.

-¿Q-Que ocurre? – Dijo la doctora alarmada, al ver que entraron esos dos de un solo golpe por la puerta

Mail se aproximó rápidamente dejando al oji celeste en la camilla, acostándolo.

-Su tobillo. Revise su tobillo – Dijo apresurado mientras el otro se tomaba el pié adolorido.

Eran las 10 de la noche y Matt regresaba a la habitación con Mello en sus brazos, empujando la puerta con la pierna para cerrarla, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. El menor había estado callado, y la habitación estaba levemente alumbrada con una lamparilla en la mesa auxiliar.

Lo acostó en su cama con cuidado. El otro se limitaba a mirarle a los ojos, se sentía apenado y débil. Odiaba perder su orgullo así como así. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que lo mimaran.

-La doctora ha dicho que no podrás ir a…

-¡Lo sé! ¿Y qué? Tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo… - Respondió de inmediato esquivando su mirada

-No puedes levantarte de la cama y apoyar tu pie. Así que yo tampoco iré y me quedaré aquí, para cuidarte – Sonrió cariñosamente

-No es necesario que te quedes. No necesito que nadie me cuide… - Se quedó callado al ver como el otro le tomaba el rostro, y el dedo pulgar lo pasaba suavemente por su labio inferior.

-Te rompiste el labio… - Decía sin dejar de delinear la orilla

El corazón de Mello se aceleró por la cercanía y el contacto, que solo le causaba mas atracción hacia el otro. Odiaba ese sentimiento.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! – Le apartó bruscamente la mano y se volteó arropándose con la frazada.

Matt sonrió viéndolo por unos segundos. Le preocupaba su amigo. A pesar de lo rudo que podía tratar a la gente, sentía que ante sus ojos, era una persona débil, a la cual le debía poner toda su atención y protegerlo. Quería estar a su lado…

Había llegado la mañana del festejo. Era viernes, y no habría actividades escolares. Todos preparaban sus disfraces para la noche. Excepto Near, quien armaba una pila de dados, sentado en una peculiar forma, en el sofá del salón de juegos.

En eso, entró Yoshida con su conejita Lilly

-Mi Crayón amarillo. Debe estar por aquí… - Musitaba rebuscando bajo el sillón

El albino se le quedó mirando sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. La azabache rebuscó cerca de la máquina de peluches, por detrás…

-¿Aun sigues con eso? – Llegaron unas chicas con mala cara

-¿Eh? – Les miró preocupada sin saber a qué se referían

-No te conformas. Eres tan malcriada – Dijo arrebatándole el peluche

-No… E-Ese peluche es mío – estiró sus brazos para tomarlo

-¡Ya no! Debes tener muchos en tu cuarto. ¡Egoísta! – Rieron las otras

El peliblanco divisaba todo nuevamente. Viendo como Uryuu intentaba alcanzar el conejo que la otra alzaba burlona. Ella saltaba pero era en vano, estaba demasiado alto.

-¡Ya basta niña! – La empujó haciendo que callera nuevamente al piso como la última vez – No pienso estar todo el día en esto… Eres una inmadura, infante…-

Al ver como se iban con su más preciado tesoro, sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzaban a asomarse algunas lágrimas. Tenían razón, era una niña. Debía madurar y dejar de perseguir objetos sin vida propia, de los cuales creía que podía obtener compañía. Si, esas eran cosas de niñitas.

Al otro le corrió un calor por las venas al ver como sollozaba la menor. Sin duda detestaba el trato que les daban a las personas diferentes, de gustos extraños, o adicciones. Es porque él también lo ha padecido, pero ha sabido defenderse con frialdad, cosa que para la pequeña, sería casi imposible.

Se acercó a las chicas que se alejaban lentamente y a una, muy sonriente y victoriosa, le haló un poco la camisa para que se detuviera. Esta se volteó curiosa y Near le tomó de la muñeca mirándola directamente a los ojos penetrando su mirada, originándole pavor.

-Si tan madura dices que eres… Creo que no necesitarás esto – le quitó tranquilamente el peluche volteándose sin decir más.

-Uryuu… - Dijo ancándose en frente de ella, viendo como sollozaba tallándose los ojos.

Le apartó delicadamente las manos obligándola a que lo mirara. Sonrió levemente y le entregó su juguete limpiando un poco las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

-Near… - Pronunció sonrojada

-Es cierto… Eres una niña. – Le susurraba – Por eso hay que protegerte…

* * *

**Perdonen por no responder los Reviews ówo Pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos n_n y estoy realmente agradecido! Les amo tanto / **

**Hacía tiempo que no me metía en la página, y hace unos dias entré para checar y me puse a leer sus comentarios, entonces me animé y me inspiré y pude terminar el capi u**

**Tal vez me tarde meses en actualizar el fic, porque tampoco es seguro qeu lo siga... solo lo intentaré pero no pometo nada n_n Hasta la proxima, gracias por seguir el fic y disculpen la tardanza TwT**

**Gracais por los rv:**

-Vampire Girl Nya

-LilianaTaisho

-Nyankeyti

-Estefania


End file.
